


Tartan sorts of spunk-funk-fuck pop

by Rotkehlchen2



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Smoking, they deserve a date
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotkehlchen2/pseuds/Rotkehlchen2
Summary: Музыкальная среда Великобритании довольно узкая и тесная: чего ещё ожидать от острова? Но на вопрос «как же вы познакомились?» ни Карапузы, ни Лора Прессфилд никогда не дадут прямого ответа, загадочно поулыбавшись. Отчасти потому, что ответ «пересеклись в доме одного знакомого бухгалтера с пистолетом» звучит слишком уж нереалистично.
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Laura Pressfield
Kudos: 4





	1. Jam session

**Author's Note:**

> Исполняемая Лорой песня: Pink Floyd - High hopes

Прошедшие два месяца реабилитации в лучшем частном рехабе не просто Лондона — всей страны, должны были привести юную леди в какое-то подобие порядка. Теперь, к его большому сожалению, он не мог делать вид, что Прессфилд больше не существует, что свою часть задания он выполнил, а что случилось с остальными её дружками никого не волновало. Ладно, дружки и правда совсем не волновали, даже если бы их всех победила гравитация. Часто он размышлял о том, как можно опуститься так низко. И понимал, что рано или поздно Пирсон прикажет ему присматривать. Ведь лорд Прессфилд был слишком важен для бизнеса, а для самого лорда не было никого важнее дочери. 

Конечно, играть в няньку Рэю не нравилось сразу по тысяче причин. Первое — он считал унизительным тратить своё время на попытки удержать Прессфилд в рамках хотя бы приличия. Второе — скинуть эту работу было не на кого. Если отвезти-привезти из поместья в Лондон и обратно мог кто угодно из подчиненных, то «надзирателем» доверялось быть только ему. Третье — он бы предпочёл поспать или продолжать свою основную работу не в то время, пока торчал в студии, кофейнях или бесконечных магазинах с музыкальными инструментами. 

Положительные стороны у этого «задания» тоже были. Поездка в магазины винила была познавательна, даже если Лора набрала себе там какую-то техно-дип-хаус-хрень, она так же обогатила и его небольшую коллекцию хорошими композициями, которые, к своему удивлению, он несколько раз переслушивал. Обеды в мексиканских ресторанчиках тоже грели душу. Фиш&чипс несколько раз оказались куда вкуснее, чем ему хотелось бы признавать. Со временем Смит выстроил тонкую грань доверия, удерживая ситуацию в своих руках, но стараясь, по возможности, предоставлять Лоре чуть больше свободы, чем разрешал её отец.

А вот оставлять Прессфилд одну в доме надолго ему еще не приходилось. Сегодняшний день должен был быть свободен, но Микки вызвал срочно и безотлагательно. Рэй тревожился, что за эти три часа отсутствия Лора натворит какой-нибудь ебанины, поэтому состояние у него было крайне нервное. 

— Вернусь через три часа, дверь не открывать, на звонки мне отвечать, на кухне не хозяйничать, все понятно? — он остановился в прихожей, Прессфилд несколько раз кивнула, облизнув нижнюю губу, прежде чем пробормотать.

— Ты обещал мне сегодня поездку в студию и выставку. Вряд ли мы успеем, — она не была довольна этим отъездом, но сделать ничего не могла. Раздумывала, как будет бродить по чужому дому в поисках чего-нибудь интересного. Как минимум поклялась себе забрести в спальню Рэя и посмотреть, как он живёт. Её позабавил тот факт, что Смита больше тревожило состояние дел на кухне, чем в спальне, но на это лучше ничего не говорить.  
  
— Посмотрим. Просто будь паинькой, если не получится сегодня, попробую договориться с твоими родителями на другой день, — когда он подхватил её подбородок тремя пальцами, чтобы поднять на себя взгляд и приободрить, Лора посверлила его недовольным взглядом, правда согласно кивнула. 

В доме было тихо. И холодно. Лора не знала, чем себя занять: она уже заглянула в спальню, посмотрела на шкафы с одеждой, разложенной как в раю перфекциониста, поразглядывала обстановку, пошарилась в кабинете, не обнаружив ничего интересного кроме пары припрятанных сейфов (в одном наверняка было оружие) и кипы бесполезных бумаг. Стащила кашемировый пиджак, потому что топить дом Рэй явно скупился, а в тонком свитшоте она начала подмерзать. Спустилась обратно, расхаживая по гостиной в каком-то непонятном состоянии. Стремилась двигаться, но двигаться было некуда. От хождения по кругу и дурацких мыслей отвлек настойчивый звонок в дверь. Звонок? 

Прессфилд помнила, что дверь никому не открывать, что у «своих» есть ключи, но было пиздецки интересно, кто и зачем может зайти к Смиту в гости. Явно же не соседи с пирогом или соленьями.   
На пороге стояли два парня в клетчатых спортивных костюмах. Один из них начал говорить прежде, чем понял, что дверь открыл вовсе не Рэймонд. 

— Мистер Смит, мы хотели... — второй ткнул его локтем и шикнул. Лора поправила выбившуюся прядь за ухо, хмуро, но с явным интересом рассматривая стоящих парней. 

— Его не будет еще пару часов. Мне что-то передать? 

— Нет-нет, мы тогда пойдём, — начал всё тот же темнокожий и получил очередной тычок в рёбра. 

— Эрни, Эрни блять! — после парни перешли на неразборчивый шёпот, Прессфилд тяжело вздохнула. Надеялась, что хоть что-то сегодня интересное произойдёт, пока она вынуждена торчать в одиночестве в этом доме.

— Извини, — теперь говорил второй парень, Лора подумала, что клетка это даже прикольно. — А ты случайно не Лора Прессфилд? 

— Она самая, — она как-то защитно скрестила руки на груди. 

— Последний альбом огонь! — парни все ещё мялись с ноги на ногу, и Прессфилд качнула головой с улыбкой. 

— Спасибо. Раз уж вы знаете моё имя, — с небольшим намёком начала она и парни ответили хором, забивая один другого.

— Эрнимтайм. 

Потом переглянулись, и тогда уже представились по очереди. 

— Эрни, — он похлопал своего друга по плечу, — а это Праймтайм. 

— Может, вы хотите чаю, Эрни и Праймтайм? — Лора пригласительно отступила назад, решив, что уж больно они долго стоят на пороге. — Поболтаем о музыке, может дождетесь мистера Смита. 

Они устроились на диване, Прессфилд заставила парней снять кеды в коридорчике, и поставила чайник на плиту. 

— Мы тоже пишем музыку, — поделился Прайм, и Эрни подхватил.

— Грайм! 

— О, сто сорок ВРМ, сами сводите или студия помогает? — в последнее время её собственная музыка выходила блядски депрессивной и жутко медленной, в районе девяноста. Быстрый бит сейчас был бы глотком свежего воздуха. 

— Прайм сводит лучше всех, — одобрительно похлопал его по плечу друг. 

— Где вас можно послушать? — пускай грайм и был далек от любимых направлений Лоры, но что-то новое заценить всегда было приятно. 

— Давай наше последнее, что ты с ютуба снёс, — подсказал Эрни, пока Прайм копался в своём смартфоне. Прессфилд успела разлить чай и поставить чашки на специальные подставки. Уселась рядом с парнями и послушно взяла телефон из рук Праймтайма, чтобы посмотреть на предложенное. Бит был заводной, и Лора улыбалась слегка, поняв, что именно забыли парни у Рэймонда. Быстро догадалась, у кого именно они стащили эти пышные кусты, засветившиеся в ролике на заднем плане. 

— Брось, вы реально обчистили Пирсона? — она слегка усмехнулась, уверенно качая ногой под музыку. 

— Ну да. 

— А ты думаешь, откуда мы мистера Смита знаем? 

— Действительно, что это я, — Прессфилд покачала головой с улыбкой. Молчаливый вопросительный взгляд двух пар глаз заставил подавиться смешком. А еще задуматься, кем она могла назвать для себя Смита. Надсмотрщиком? Водителем? Компанией выходного дня? Личной головной болью? В итоге просто пожала плечами. — Полагаю, он смотрит за тем, чтобы я не убилась. 

Парни только посмеялись. 

Эрни предложил сфоткаться, отказать Прессфилд не посмела. Разве что предупредила, что надо обязательно вырубить геотаг, иначе Рэймонд их всех одновременно придушит ещё и голыми руками. Фотка вышла забавная. Лора сидела между двумя клетчатыми недоразумениями, обоих дружески приобняв за шеи и вместо улыбки нацепив «крутое» лицо — изогнув верхнюю губу и нахмурив брови. Эрни сделал несколько кадров, после которого они выбрали тот, который устраивал всех троих и тут же выложил в инсту. 

Когда через пару минут у неё позвонил телефон, сомнений в том, что это был Рэй даже как-то не возникло. Шикнув на парней, чтобы сейчас помолчали, Лора поднялась с дивана, принимая звонок и ускользнув до кухни, не задумываясь, что парни всё равно прислушивались. 

— Я всё ещё живая и всё ещё не нашла где ты хранишь травку.  
  
— Замечательно. Это я про травку. Нашла чем себя занять? — призадумавшись, Прессфилд сунула ладонь в карман пиджака. 

— Рэй, — она произнесла это слишком приглушённым тоном, на что Смит только выдохнул негромко. Лора редко называла его по имени, ещё реже в сокращенном варианте. Чаще всего, когда ей что-то срочно было нужно: фахитос из того ресторанчика, мимо которого они проходили, сломанный синтезатор с музыкальных развалов барахолки, новые наушники, пока помнит, что старые сгрыз пёс. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — Рэй побаивался услышать вариант «наркотиков» и это нервировало сильнее, чем он был способен себе признаться. 

— Гитару, — наконец, выдохнула она и Смит был готов поклониться всем богам или чертям за это благословление. Да хоть десять, хоть весь дом гитарами укрась, боже блядь мой, возьми усилок погромче, а лучше несколько, пусть соседи пострадают немного. Но вслух он только кратко ответил.

— Хорошо. Я скину тебе пароль от ноутбука, там карточка уже подвязана. Чек мне придёт, так что наебать не получится. 

— Ты подозрительно добрый. Задерживаешься? 

— Задерживаюсь, — подтвердил Рэй, подивившись тому, что девчонка тоже научилась читать его эмоции. 

— Ладно, гитара составит мне компанию, а с жалобами соседей потом тебе разбираться, — Лора была рада получить разрешение на инструмент. Смска пришла быстро, так что она оставила парней в комнате, добравшись до кабинета и открыла ноут там. Нашла сайт своего любимого магазинчика, заказала одну из стандартных Fender и усилок попроще, после чего вернулась вниз. 

Её не было не больше десяти минут, но внизу всё поменялось. Как минимум, клетки стало больше. На диванах сидели ещё три парня, и Лора удивленно проморгалась, неосознанно копируя фирменный жест Смита. 

— Вы тут почкованием размножаетесь что ли? 

— Лора, это Мэл, — Эрни махнул в сторону сидящего рядом с ним, — Джим, — следующий, — и Бенни. Ты их всех видела в видосе. 

— Ага. У меня теперь есть полный сбор Карапузов. И ощущение, что Рэймонд первой придушит меня. 

Если от двоих парней смех стоял громкий, то гогот пятерых наверняка бы мог перебить гитару. Электронную. 

— Мы услышали, что ты хочешь заказать гитару, — начал Праймтайм, на что Прессфилд кивнула. 

— Я уже, — перебила она, — хочу провести маленькую джем-сейшн. С вами, если вы не против. 

Кажется, возникшим в их глазах огоньком можно было спалить весь дом. Прессфилд и сама безумно радовалась возможности поиграть и поболтать с кем-то, кроме зануды Смита и обеспокоенных родителей. 

— Мы замутим коллаб? — поинтересовался Мэл, и Лора снова кивнула, расплываясь в улыбке. 

— Мы замутим коллаб. 

Через полчаса приехала гитара и очередная клетка. Прессфилд уже не удивлялась, но в глазах плясали перекрещивающиеся полосы. Подхвативший у доставщика усилок мужчина был, вроде похожего возраста с Рэем, выглядел крайне заебавшимся и очень недовольным.  
  
— Тренер! И вы тут! Мы решили замутить коллаб! — крикнул из гостиной Эрни. Лора же, подключив гитару к усилителю, ковырялась в настройках и подтягивала струны гитары. На слух. Тренер, конечно, восхитился, но был больше занят отчитыванием своей детворы. 

— Даже спрашивать не буду что это. Эрни, какого хрена? Кто сегодня тренироваться будет? Джим, бой через три дня! Мэл, твоя левая сторона всё ещё страдает! 

До Прессфилд только сейчас дошло, что она находилась одна в доме с уже шестью парнями. Ладно, пятью парнями и одним их батей. Но никакой угрозы не чувствовала. Даже малейшей задней мысли. 

— Мы хотели сказать мистеру Смиту, чтобы он перестал вас мучить, Тренер, — снова Эрни. Праймтайм подхватил, устраивая руку на спинке дивана.

— Мы проебались. Пусть он уже отчитает нас и скажет, что делать, а не держит в неизвестности уже хуй знает сколько! 

— Да, Тренер, — раздалось от Джима. Тренер сдался, качая головой отчасти недовольно, отчасти горделиво, что пацаны пришли заступиться за него. 

— И где же мистер Смит? 

— Срочные травяные дела. Будет часа через полтора, — на этот раз Лора привлекла внимание мужчины. Тот окинул её взглядом с какой-то странной отеческой теплотой. Очередной отбившийся от рук ребёнок, неведомым образом повязанный с гангстерами. 

— Лора, — тут же представилась она, поставив гитару возле себя и не удержалась, протянув руку для пожатия. 

— Тренер, — он ответил на жест, пожимая ладонь Прессфилд мягко и аккуратно, подивившись слегка, но ничего не сказав. 

— Тренер, это та Лора! — добавил крайне довольный Праймтайм и она только последила за тем, как кустистые брови мужчины изогнулись, изменяя всё лицо на хмурую попытку вспомнить. 

— Теперь понятно, что вы тут все собрались, — кивнул он, — Праймтайм не рассказывал, как горевал месяц, потому что у него был бой в твой последний концерт в каком-то пабе? 

— Не рассказывал, — закончив настройку гитары, Лора улыбнулась, переводя взгляд на Праймтайма. Тот только кивнул в подтверждение. Один диван был полностью занят, на втором сидел Мэл. Тренер уселся туда же, и сначала Прессфилд отставила гитару, доставая ещё чашек (сервиз был пиздатый фарфоровый, и почему-то ей снова подумалось, что первым делом Смит придушит её за такие хозяйничества на кухне), но не предложить чаю она не могла. Только после этого Лора присела рядом с Мэлом, открывая упаковку с медиаторами, которую запихнула в карман пиджака. 

— Начни что-нибудь, сымпровизируешь? — она обратилась к Эрни. Тот кивнул самодовольно, Праймтайм начал отбивать ритм по столу ладонью. Лора подстроилась. Так начался джем. 

Час пролетел незаметно. Тренер, кажется, задремал в своем уголке дивана, потому что особо следить за детьми не приходилось: они не устраивали погрома, просто сыгрывались вместе, время от времени прерываясь на чай и разговоры. Захотелось сделать небольшой перерыв, и Лора вспомнила, что исполняли Карапузы на том видео.

— А научите паре приемчиков? 

Взгляд от парней был весьма удивленный. Но Эрни очнулся первым, посмотрел на дремлющего Тренера и с ухмылкой кивнул. Они быстро отодвинули диван и столик, на что мужчина проснулся и тут же хотел их отчитать, но увидел, как Эрни показывает правильную стойку для Прессфилд и махнул рукой. Только теперь следил за движениями, беспокоясь о доме. 

— И не забывай про ноги, — науськивал Праймтайм, все Карапузы развернувшись следили за действиями Эрни. Тот показывал пару простейших ударов, даже послужил грушей для «битья». 

— Чередуй! С левой, с правой, с левой! — в этот раз поучал Эрни, и Тренер улыбнулся восхищению парней. Мало того, что они вместе мутят какой-то там коллаб, так Лора ещё и боксом заинтересовалась. 

— Увороты тоже важны, — подсказал Бенни, и Эрни, после того, как убедился в правильности поднятых в блоке рук, поинтересовался, может ли он показать от чего именно лучше уходить уворотом корпуса. Прессфилд кивнула и на это, найдя что-то дохуя интересное в том факте, как сильно ей хотелось заехать по чужому лицу, и как не менее сильно хотелось получить по своему. Обозначить этот факт в голове оказалось странным. Парни весело присвистывали на этот лёгкий спарринг, на каждый удар по руке или хороший уход от удара. Адреналин зверски подогревал этот интерес, и Лора даже подумала, что как-нибудь найдёт, куда записаться на бокс. 

За шумом и развлечениями никто не заметил возвращения хозяина дома. Смит был крайне напряжен ещё с самого открытия двери, бесшумно добрался до проема в гостиную, не зная, чего ожидать. От клетки рябило в глазах. Рэй не успел сосчитать количество человек, потому что мозг ухватился за картинку того, как какой-то темнокожий пацан занес руку на Прессфилд. Рефлексы среагировали быстрее ума, так что Эрни даже не успел её коснуться, как Смит налетел сзади, захватывая парня, обеими руками под подмышками и сцепив руки в замок за его затылком, оттаскивая в сторону. Его совсем не тянуло упоминать вслух, что за любое происшествие с Лорой его наверняка подвесят за яйца на самый высокий дуб на территории поместья. Тренер дернулся моментом, отеческий рефлекс был не менее силён, но он сумел только встать и бросить взгляд Эрни, мол, не сопротивляйся. Всё нормально. 

— Какого. Хуя? — Рэймонд дышал ртом, пиздецки злой, бегал глазами из стороны в сторону, пытаясь пристыдить Лору, но подметил благодушный взгляд Тренера. Отпустил парнишку, после чего одернул нервно жилетку и качнул головой, — Если бы я знал, что дома меня ждёт утренник детского сада, то захватил бы конфет. 

Шутка слегка расслабила обстановку, и Рэй только качнул головой в сторону, молчаливо приглашая Тренера, как единственного взрослого человека, на объяснение, чем он заслужил такое неудовольствие. Краем глаза Смит заметил, что Прессфилд подошла к тому парню, которого он перехватил от удара и о чём-то негромко переговаривалась. 

— У них коллаб, — ответил Тренер на немой вопрос, поправляя очки, — Мои парни хотели зайти узнать, какие будут последствия у их последнего проёба, но я так понимаю, ответ они получат нескоро. 

— Это сложный вопрос, — кивнул Рэй, проводя устало ладонью по лицу, — Сегодня ответа точно не будет. Что ещё за коллаб? 

— В душе не ебу, — честно признался Тренер. В модных трендах молодёжи он разбирался слабо. Радовался творчеству, несомненно, но всё же не разбирался. — Вроде как хотят вместе что-то записать. 

— А, этот коллаб, — Рэй посмотрел на веселую клетчатую компанию, снова провел ладонью по лицу, — Пива? — предложил он Тренеру, и тот поколебался слегка сомневаясь в правильности своих явно ебаных решений, но согласился. 

— Дети обойдутся, — добавил он, на что Рэймонд только пожал одним плечом, доставая две бутылки из холодильника. 

Расселись они в разные стороны, Смит и вовсе выбрал одинокое кресло, чтобы следить за обстановкой. Так было надёжнее. 

— Конечно, если леди Лора решила стащить пиджак, то выберет она самый дорогой, — Смит заметил это довольно беззлобно. Факт «кражи» его коробил, но терялся за усталостью и смешанными чувствами присутствия Карапузов в его доме. 

— Потому что кашемир, мистер Смит! Он тёплый! — Прессфилд налила себе на кухне воды в стакан, чтобы запить таблетки. 

— Я и не сомневался. 

Когда она вернулась, стало понятно, что диваны Рэймонда на такое количество парней в клетку не были рассчитаны. Места не было. Что, казалось, совсем не побеспокоило Лору, потому что она прихватила гитару и удобно уселась на колени. К Смиту. От такой наглости он снова переключился в режим охуевания. Из всех возможных вариантов и просьб согнать кого-нибудь, она предпочла именно это. Рэй ощутил, что за последний месяц общения с Прессфилд в его жизни произошло больше по-хорошему непонятных событий, чем за прошедший год. Пиздеца ему хватало, а вот такого, чтобы можно было попить пива и понаблюдать за толпой детей — это крайняя редкость. 

— Так ты всё-таки по блондинам, — выдохнул Праймтайм, заставив Лору громко рассмеяться. Парни смеяться побаивались, потому что реакции Смита предусмотреть не могли. 

— Слишком падкая на смазливые мордашки. Виновна, — согласилась Прессфилд, услышав за спиной недовольное ворчание и сопение, посмеявшись с закушенной нижней губой. Атмосфера расслабилась. 

— Тренер, а нам? — возмущенно спросил Мэл, когда заметил бутылку пива. 

— Ты за рулём, — мягко напомнил Тренер. 

— Мы не за рулём, — почти хором отозвались остальные. 

— Где же ваше чувство солидарности? — пожурил Рэй, качая головой крайне неодобрительно. 

— Послушайте мистера Смита, разве вам не стыдно пить при человеке, которому сейчас нельзя? — Тренер отчитал Карапузов, тоже покачав головой. Вид у тех был пристыженный.

Когда они снова предприняли попытки сыграться, Смит с удивлением признал, что звучало это даже интересно. Электронная гитара явно не мешала зачитке текста и ритму, заданному парнями. А ещё ему крайне захотелось понаблюдать за тем, как пальцы Прессфилд бегают по гитаре. Не так быстро и хорошо, как могли бы, не будь она обессилена лекарствами и последствиями наркотиков, но для него, как и для многих, умение играть на инструментах было сродни магии. 

Приблизившись, Рэймонд обхватил Лору поперек пояса, расслабленно оставляя ладонь на её боку под пиджаком. Его жест был скрыт гитарой, ту Прессфилд держала корпусом между ног. В голову полезли мысли о том, что даже если он сейчас крепко прижмется к её спине, то Лора ни слова не скажет. Она охуительно быстро доверилась ему, что поначалу даже пугало, но потом Смит вынес все плюсы из этого доверия. Минусы тоже были, не особо критичные, но глаз дергался. Извечные похлопывания, поглаживания и даже пара покушений на святая святых — бороду. 

Некоторое время Рэй сверлил тяжелым взглядом Карапузов: но Эрни и Праймтайм были слишком заняты музыкой, что даже не заметили, Мэл с Джимом следили за руками Лоры и их эффектно посверлить не удалось, а Бенни вообще пристроился на подлокотнике дивана спиной к нему. 

Оставалось только глядеть на Тренера, только тот на сверление не поддавался и пиздец как выглядел чрезвычайно гордым папашей. Мол, смотри, это творчество моих детей, из быстрого речитатива понимаю я ровным счётом нихуя, но все равно горжусь. Смит даже задумался, выглядел ли он таким же гордым папашей. Определённо, он был довольным — за этот месяц он только один раз видел улыбку на лице Прессфилд, да и та была кислая. А сегодня она смеялась и улыбалась не переставая. 

Когда в импровизацию Эрни ввернул пару словечек о том, что Прессфилд приезжала в этот дом ради накуренного белой вдовой секса с гангстером, Тренер отвесил ему смачный подзатыльник. Он наркоманов на своём веку встречал и сразу понял, что к чему. Сомневался, что Лоре требовалось напоминание о наркотиках, даже если слабых. 

— Ауч, Тренер, за что? — пока Эрни чесал макушку, Бенни наклонился с подлокотника к спинке дивана.

— А может закажем пиццу? — естественно, парни ждали согласия Тренера. Прессфилд отставила гитару на пол к дивану, обнажая жест Рэймонда. Тот почувствовал себя старшеклассником, которого застали курящим за школой. Даже как-то стыдливо убрал руку, укладывая её на подлокотник кресла. Шутить на этот раз никто не стал, больно морда у Рэя была злая и холодная. 

Тренер опасался, что они переступают черту здесь и сейчас. Злоупотребляют гостеприимством. Добродушный взгляд Смита эти опасения развеял, так что Тренер выдохнул негромко.

— Ладно, сегодня можно, — когда он согласился, Рэй обреченно выдохнул и достал телефон, разблокировав его и отдавая Лоре. Он понимал, что платить ему. И этот факт даже не волновал особо, уж точно не после покупки гитары за пару тысяч и усилка к ней.

— Пеперони! — довольно заявил Праймтайм, получив пару согласных кивков. 

— Маргариту, — добавил Джим, доставая пачку сигарет из кармана. Смит был готов зарычать.

— Курить только на улице, — пригрозил он, пока остальные разбирались с тем, хватит ли им двух здоровых пицц и какой воды взять. 

— Им всё без сахара, — предупредил Тренер. Выбор остановили на коле, и убедившись, что всех всё устраивает, Лора протянула мобильник обратно в руки Рэймонда: чтобы вбил адрес и сделал заказ. Когда вся клетчатая толпа высыпала на внутренний дворик, чтобы покурить, и Прессфилд исчезла следом, Рэй отложил телефон, немного качая головой.

— На чём сидела? — приглушённым голосом спросил его ирландец, заставив сначала проморгаться, в попытке понять, о чём был вопрос. 

— Крэк и смэк. Стандартная хуйня для высшего класса.

— Высшего? — Тренер не выглядел убеждённым. Он бы скорее поверил, что Смит откопал девчонку в притоне, а теперь играет в ебучего спасителя, потому что больше ей обратиться не к кому. Рэй же слегка наклонился, усмехаясь. 

— А ты думал, я её «леди» называю ради издевательств? Отец этого недоразумения какое-то время был четвёртый в очереди к трону, — когда брови Тренера поползли вверх, Смит неприлично громко рассмеялся. 

— И как же она... — Рэй легко понял по тону, что вопрос был о пристрастиях к тяжёлым наркотикам. 

— Влюбилась в долбоёба. Заезженная пластинка, даже если всё было взаимно, — качнул головой он. На этот раз расплылся в улыбке Тренер.

— Будем надеяться, что в этот раз она влюбилась не в долбоёба, — Смит нахмурился, перебивая его вопросом «что?», — а то слишком уже взрослый для долбоёба и домов таких здоровых у долбоёбов обычно не бывает. 

После этого разговора Рэй выглядел потерянным лопоухим щенком. 

Пицца приехала быстро. Орава, на этот раз пахнущая сигаретами и вечерним холодным воздухом высыпала обратно, устраиваясь на диванах как прежде. Смит беспрестанно морщился, глядя на то, как в его пиздатый сервиз наливают колу, но молчал, тоже перехватив пару кусков пиццы. Когда он вообще в последний раз её ел? Десять лет назад? Двадцать? 

Прессфилд на этот раз сидела на подлокотнике дивана рядом, хоть это не вызывало проблем. Рэй не сразу понял, почему с гитарой она не могла бы сидеть там, но потом прикинул, что тогда корпус не получится устроить удобно на ногах, а ремня на инструменте не было. Тренер по-отечески шугал своих парней от последних кусочков пиццы, пытаясь накормить Лору, но Смит знал, что это бесполезно: она всё равно отказывалась, поклевав дай боже если один кусочек, но в итоге вдвоём им удалось отдать ей последний от маргариты. Два кусочка это уже прогресс. 

— А сможешь сыграть что-то для стариков? — Тренер вытер руки предоставленным бумажным полотенцем, поправляя очки, сползшие от постоянного наклона над коробками. Рэймонд посмотрел в его сторону с лёгким желанием врезать по небритому лицу, мол, ты специально её хочешь на меня усадить или что?

— Могу, конечно, — с улыбкой кивнула Лора, тоже вытерев пальцы и ухватив гитару. Естественно, без разрешения плюхнулась обратно на колени к Смиту. Он охнул недовольно, проворчав что-то совсем неслышное. Заметил, что у Прессфилд уже слегка тряслись руки от напряжения. Чёртова девчонка без кнопки «стоп». Захотелось даже отобрать у неё гитару и сказать, что на сегодня хватит. Ведь Лора была такой. Всё или ничего — и кидалась быстро и глубоко. То, что она хотела поиграть ещё вопросов не вызывало. Оценила ли она свои силы правильно? 

— Только не ворчи, — когда она протянула ему телефон, открытый с какими-то нотами и текстом, Рэй вздохнул ещё раз. Из него теперь не только стул сделали, но ещё и подставку. Восхитительно, блять. Но Смит согласился, вновь спрятав ладонь под своим пиджаком на ней, и просунул вторую руку под грифом, выставляя смартфон в пределах видимости. — Лучше бы конечно у меня был синтезатор, но и так сойдёт, — покрутив немного настройки усилителя, она поправила его руку за запястье, прежде чем начала проигрыш. Парни подозрительно притихли, и Рэймонд тщетно надеялся, что это потому что не хотели мешать Тренеру слушать, а не потому что придумывали очередные тексты о наличии у него хоть какой-то сексуальной жизни кроме ебли с цифрами. 

— За горизонтом канули места, где молоды так были мы, — лорин голос резонировал по большой комнате, и Смит припомнил глупые заголовки об автотюне. Для чего бы ей в принципе понадобился автотюн, если в распоряжении есть такой низкий голос с приятной хрипотцой? — мир волшебства манящего там был, в блужданье беспрестанном наши мысли, да и без черты, но колокол разногласия зазвонил, вдоль Долгого Пути и вниз до Пересыпи по-прежнему встречаясь в тупике.

Из пацанов самым довольным выглядел Праймтайм, он даже начал отбивать рукой по столу, тоже зная ритм песни. Что ж, у парня исполнилась мечта побывать на выступлении Прессфилд. Рэй не знал, была ли у него самого такая мечта, хотя песни у неё были интересные, и голос, правда, хороший. 

— Там была надоедливая банда, которая следовала за нами по пятам. Время, бегущее вперёд, забирало наши мечты, — продолжала она, хотя гитара немного забивала ещё слабый голос. Но никто и слова не сказал, — оставляя бесчисленных маленьких созданий, пытающихся привязать нас к земле, к жизни, снедаемой медленным гниением.

Вовремя заметив, что руки у неё начали дрожать сильнее, все силы уходили на полноценный зажим струн, и гитара собиралась выскользнуть, Смит беззвучно ругнулся, рукой с телефоном придерживая предплечьем гриф у самого корпуса, а второй ухватил противоположный край гитары. Случилось это на припеве, но Лора явно хотела доиграть всю песню. Всё ещё чёртова девчонка без кнопки «стоп». Пришлось поддаться её желанию и всю оставшуюся песню держать ценный инструмент на коленях Прессфилд, и саму Прессфилд на своих коленях.

От Тренера напряжение мышц не ускользнуло тоже, и он даже хотел было остановить Лору, но промолчал, заметив её взгляд. Она невероятно хотела этого. Хотела выступить для них до конца, хотела порадовать своим исполнением, хоть и не своей песни. Соглашаясь на последующую смерть от нудности лекций Смита. 

Как только Прессфилд закончила играть, Рэймонд сурово прокашлялся, намекая, что время уже позднее и пора бы им всем съебывать из его дома. Парни моментом засуетились, и даже обиженный взгляд Лоры их не остановил. Она бы хотела продолжения. Ещё, как можно больше, дольше, громче. Но пришлось повиноваться желанию Смита.

— И на этой ноте, — она провела пальцами по струнам, зажимая аккорд, — мистер Смит говорит вам идти нахуй. 

Карапузы отчаянно загоготали, Рэй и сам не сдержался от громкого смешка, мягко отбирая у неё гитару и отставляя на пол. 

— Напишешь, когда будет время продолжить? — поинтересовался Эрни, когда все парни уже собрались выходить. 

— Куда так быстро, а диван на место кто ставить будет, я что ли? — вместо неё ответил Смит, и только просмеявшись, Лора ответила.

— Я напишу тебе в директ. 

Диван вернули на место. Рэймонд морщился от количества крошек от пиццы, но всё ещё молчал, проводив Карапузов и их Тренера на выход. Прессфилд на прощание пообнималась с каждым из пацанов, Тренер тоже сдался и приобнял её на прощание, а после наступила долгожданная для Смита охуительная тишина. 

— Не хочешь подсказать, какого хуя это всё было? — Рэй остановился возле дивана, снимая очки и пальцами одной руки массируя переносицу. 

— Мне стало скучно. 

— И ты ослушалась меня, открыв дверь незнакомцам. Шестерым незнакомцам, Лора! — Смит был не злым, но явно считал девчонку наивной. 

— Двоим. Трое подошли позже, пока я гитару заказывала, а Тренер приехал с доставкой, — возразила она, устраиваясь на диване и кидая под голову подушки. Рэй наклонился над диваном, упершись обеими руками в спинку, после того как вернул очки на нос. 

— Ты считаешь, что это абсолютно нормально, когда ещё трое подходят без твоего ведома? Ты вообще представляешь, что они могли с тобой сделать? 

— Ну, они могли показать мне еще пару видео с их песнями, например, — Лора подложила обе руки себе под голову. 

— Я очень блять надеюсь, что твой пузырь, в котором тебя так наивно воспитывали, не лопнет под моим надзором. Иначе всё повесят на меня, — вздохнул он, разогреваясь для очередной лекции. 

— Мистер Смит, сохрани эту восхитительную речь для поездки домой. Ты же меня везёшь? — она приподнялась на локтях, а потом обхватила лицо Смита обеими ладонями. Охуевшее состояние его решило не покидать. 

— Ты остаешься тут. Я обговорил это с твоим отцом. Завтра съездим куда ты там хотела.  
  
— Ты самый лучший гангстер на свете, Рэймонд, — её пальцы поползли от скул ниже, и Смит закатил глаза.

— Даже не смей думать лапать мою бороду. 

Прессфилд нахмурилась, но послушно убрала от его лица руки, падая обратно на диван. До превосходности опиздительно. Прибираясь тем временем на столе, Рэй поглядывал, что Лора залипла в свой телефон. Наверняка написала этим Карапузам. Или комментила фотки. Черт его знает, как эта молодежь сейчас общается смайликами. 

Разборки с гостевой спальней вышли дольше, чем Смит думал. Про свой пиджак уже не спрашивал — надеялся, что сдаст его в химчистку позже. Спустился вниз, намереваясь начать очередную лекцию. Помандеть он был готов за милую душу. 

— И какого черта ты решила, что будет уместно садиться ко мне на колени? Я уже молчу о том, что ты довела себя до полного бессилия, я не один видел, как твои руки дергались от напряжения, но нет, Лоре надо играть дальше, а? — не услышав ни одного возмутительного звука в ответ, Рэй заглянул на диван. 

Прессфилд уже спала и явно видела третий сон, обнимая крепко одну из подушек. Она уснула в его пиджаке. После глубоко выдоха его плечи расслабились и Рэймонд просто накрыл Лору одним из подручных пледов, поправляя покрывало и аккуратно его подтыкая. Пусть спит тут. Помандеть он всегда успеет. С Лорой запас лекций был неисчерпаемым, но сон ей был намного важнее. 

Проснулся Рэй от тихого стука в дверь. Приподнялся на локтях, прохрипев даже не выбираясь из-под одеяла.

— Заходи, — вместо того, чтобы надеть очки, он подслеповато щурился, всё ещё сонный.  
  
— Я не могу найти твой ноутбук, — Лора стояла в двери, словно боялась заходить внутрь. Словно уже не шарилась по его шкафам здесь. 

— Я оставил его в гостевой спальне на случай, если ты не уснешь, — Смит сел, ноги всё ещё были под теплом одеяла. — Это всё? 

— А у тебя есть затычки? Хочу воткнуть гитару в лэптоп, чтобы твоим соседям не пришлось знакомиться с автоматом, а ты поспал, — Прессфилд нервным жестом чесала правую бровь.  
  
— Это возможно? 

— Это же электруха. Куда настроишь звук снимать, туда он и идёт, — пояснила она, всё ещё подпирая спиной дверь. 

— Ладно, — Рэй поднялся, даже не надевая очки. В своём доме он ориентировался и с закрытыми глазами. 

— Клёвая пижамка, — Прессфилд похихикала, указав на клетчатый узор пижамных брюк и рубашки. Он только хмыкнул с усмешкой, спускаясь вниз. Надо было отнести гитару и усилитель наверх, а ещё найти наушники. 

Конечно, первым делом он разобрался с отнесением вещей, а потом задумался, где у него могла быть гарнитура. 

— Попробуй поискать в шкафу, — сам же Смит ушел на кухню. Не ради наушников.   
Он достал из холодильника горькую шоколадку, молоко и мед, поставив турку на плиту. Начал топить шоколад, когда Лора добралась до кухни, заглядывая через его плечо. 

— Там пусто. Ты решил сварить кофе с шоколадкой? 

— Это горячий шоколад, — Рэй долил молока, добавил ложечку меда и сыпанул корицы для сладости. Медленно перемешивал, пока шоколад растворялся в молоке. Добавил совсем маленькую щепотку гималайской соли, пока Прессфилд, залипнув на месте, рассматривала его размеренные действия, изящные руки с длинными пальцами и помятое от сна лицо. Одинаково эффективный в том, как звездануть школьнику дверью по ебалу и в том, как приготовить сладкий расслабляющий напиток. 

Он перелил горячий шоколад из турки в чашку, настолько отточенным движением, что не пролил ни капли мимо. Посыпал ещё щепотку корицы сверху, для красивого вида, а потом вручил чашку ей. Лора всё ещё залипала в пространстве, когда приняла кружку, и послушно двинулась вперёд, ощутив уложенную между лопаток руку. 

Проводив Прессфилд до гостевой спальни, Рэймонд, стараясь не думать о том, какой это всё был пиздец, исчез в кабинете, надеясь, что там наушники будут. Затычки нашлись в одном из ящиков, а ещё из спальни Смит прихватил шорты. 

— Меняю пиджак на это, — он показал Лоре спортивные шорты, подразумевая, что в узких джинсах ей вряд ли захочется провести всю ночь. Она немного поколебалась, но кивнула, стягивая с себя греющий пиджак и протянув в ответ. 

— Спасибо, — добавила она, уже не понимая, за что. За горячий шоколад, наушники, разрешение поиграть на гитаре с Карапузами или за то, что её не придушили за издевательства над сервизом. Рэй на это сам не знал, что ответить. Давно перестал искать себе оправдания. Даже внутренний голос перестал орать в ухо, сомневаясь в адекватности его носителя, когда Смит наклонился, положил руку на щёку Лоры, большим пальцем ласково обводя широкую скулу, мизинцем едва задевая край челюсти.

— Спокойной ночи, — когда он пересохшими губами на мгновение коснулся её виска, внутренний голос поздравил его с тем, что он долбоёб. Смит постарался как можно быстрее скрыться из комнаты, чтобы не ощущать неловкость этого жеста, который должен был возникнуть примерно никогда. 

— Спокойной, — успела негромко ответить она в уходящую спину. 

Высший хуетаж, Рэй. Просто высший хуетаж.


	2. Audio record

— Я вчера обыграла отца в шахматы, — на дороге из поместья Лора всегда садилась сзади. Традиции и воспитание чтила только в ту сторону. Впрочем, Рэй постоянно опасался очередной припизднутой мысли в её голове — совсем как в тот раз, когда она посреди магистрали решила перелезть с заднего на переднее. После таких маневров он готов был поклясться, что седых волос на голове стало только больше.  
  
— Сама от себя такого не ожидала? 

— Мне кажется, он был в большем шоке, что привнес на свет что-то, обходящее его в умственных способностях, — Прессфилд широко улыбнулась. После того дня с Карапузами улыбку на её лице можно было встретить куда чаще. Смит втайне радовался этой победе, но вслух ничего не говорил. Только пару раз позволил почесать свою бороду. 

— Как долго ты собираешься пробыть в студии? — Рэймонд поправил зеркало заднего вида, чтобы было удобнее ловить её взгляд.  
  
— Если бы я знала. Мне надо сначала переговорить с Райаном по поводу того, кто сейчас свободен спродюсировать сингл, — Лора провела тыльной стороной пальцев внизу подбородка, — выйти на продюсера. Было бы классно поймать Дункана, — Смит внимательно слушал. Записал себе в мысленный блокнот все данные, что успел собрать: у Лоры было двое менеджеров, она так же успела поработать с двумя продюсерами и несколько песен написала в сотрудничестве, не говоря о тех, где поучаствовала как приглашённый музыкант. 

— А там уже посмотрим. Знаю, парни вряд ли будут довольны, но я связана контрактом. В отличие от них. Везёт им, — Прессфилд сидела, сложив руки на передние сиденья. Несколько раз Рэй попытался шугнуть её и заставить пристегнуться, но с таким же успехом он мог бы разговаривать с радио и считать, что ему ответят. 

— Пойдёшь со мной? — когда-то Смит смог выбить с Лоры обещание не выпрыгивать из машины первой. Пусть она и посылала воспитание нахуй при первой же возможности, ему это было нужно. Рэймонд редко замечал, когда у него начинали вырабатываться новые компульсии, а этот жест именно ею и стал. Очередной ебаный жирный намёк на то, что пора бы снова записаться на когнитивную терапию. 

— Я тут подожду. Ты всё равно спустишься покурить, — Рэй выудил из внутреннего кармана краешек портсигара, — а сигарет у тебя нет. 

— Как-нибудь расскажешь мне, каково было родиться таким хитрожопым, — она молниеносно выскочила наружу, стоило Смиту открыть дверцу. Ну просто сама галантность. 

Отвлекшись на рабочие чаты, Рэймонд с головой погрузился в работу. Когда-нибудь от такого гибкого графика он обязательно сломается, но пока что было чем перезарядить батарейку. Да и неделя была достаточно тихая, даже на удивление спокойная. Конкуренты так вообще притихли после всех разбирательств с покупкой империи, которая так и осталась в руках Микки. А с цифрами было хорошо. Цифры не стремились броситься под поезд, расстрелять машину Пирсона или приставать к Рэю, напившись дорогущего вискаря. 

Но надолго отвлечься не удалось. Смит перевел взгляд на окошко, в которое постучала Лора и даже вздернул вопросительно брови. Двадцать минут? Это сейчас серьёзно?   
Возле входа в студию висела красочная табличка о запрете на курение. Рэй неохотно вытащил себя из тачки, мягко захлопнув дверцу. 

— Я думал ты там на пару часов, — окидывая взглядом улицу, он пытался понять, куда можно отойти покурить. 

— Дай сигарету — расскажу. В машине покурим? — когда Прессфилд потянулась к ручке, Рэй отрицательно качнул головой. 

— Ты ведь в курсе, что в салоне законом запрещено курить рядом с детьми? — обычно он так шутил только ради взгляда, который на него кидала Лора. Пиздецки хмурая, губы поджаты в тонкую полоску, но в глазах принятие шутки. 

— Заставшим создание газовой плиты лучше заткнуться, — выдала она, пока Смит уверенно не утянул её в подворотню. Возле черного входа в студию никаких наклеек не было. Значит, можно расслабиться. 

— Я тут смешал Кавендиш, Латакию и немного Вирджинии, — самокрутки Рэй крутил пиздатые. Забористые, даже без травки. Лоре нравилось, как он делился с ней своими новыми смесями и экспериментами. 

Конечно, Смит умалчивал то, что скручивание давно стало ебаной компульсией и как-то раз он очнулся только когда потратил всю бумагу и табак, накрутив себе запасов примерно на полгода вперед. Стоило расшатанным нервам взять верх, так ему обязательно нужно было занять руки. Самокруткой, часами, пистолетом — неважно. Было бы что перебирать под пальцами и ладно. Поэтому и часы у него были не на ремне: звенья можно было активно тормошить и отвлекаться. 

Совместный перекур обычно превращался в залипание. Рэй не отрывал взгляда от её узкой ладони и длинных музыкальных пальцев, Лора занималась тем же самым, думая о том, что гангстеру такие руки не подходили. Даже то, что она видела, с какой легкостью эта ухоженная рука могла въебнуть по человеку, совсем как в её любимых фильмах от Гая Ричи: тыльной стороной ладони, унизительно, быстро, больно; факта не отменяло.   
Иногда они ловили взгляд друг друга на пальцы, переглядывались и молчали. Молчать было проще, чем говорить. Молча объясняться не надо. Просто принимали на душу, что залипают в друг друга, не предпринимая никаких следующих шагов. 

— Райана не было, — где-то полсигареты спустя, Прессфилд решилась начать рассказ о своих «приключениях», — но я нашла Элли. Она сказала, что я страдаю хуйней и грайм не лучший выбор для коллаба, но если я в следующий раз притащу текст и какие-никакие наработки, то продюсера она найдёт. 

Рэймонд молча пожал плечами, выдыхая дым в сторону. Ему сочетание гитары и быстрого бита понравилось. Впрочем он со своим Барри Уайтом вообще ни в какие тренды не лез. 

— Значит тебе нужно написать текст. Это долго? — работу над музыкой он представлял такой же работой, как и всё остальное. 

— В соавторстве быстрее, — она выкинула окурок в мусорку, попав с пары метров и ухмыльнувшись. 

— Ты звонила, — Смит вдруг понял, что имён он не помнил. Не обратил внимания из того видео, а будучи в его доме они даже не представились, — Карапузам? 

— Да, Эрни сказал, что они не против посидеть где-нибудь и обсудить всё после того, как я загляну в студию, — когда Рэй прошел мимо неё, чтобы выкинуть окурок, Лора нахмурилась, добавляя, — от тебя лавандой пахнет. 

— Извини, кондиционер для ткани со вкусом «настоящего мужика» ещё не изобрели, — посмеялся он, — но как только, так сразу. Еще жду масло для ногтей и кутикул со вкусом хотя бы кожи и табака. А то лаванда тут, лаванда там. Ты права, это несерьёзно. 

Прессфилд прыснула со смеха, сумев успокоиться только в машине. 

Остановившись у указанного Лорой «The Sun & 13 Cantons», Рэй проморгался. 

— Это паб, Лора, — с металлическими нотками в голосе высказался он, паркуясь на углу. Хотелось сматериться. 

— Это паб с рестораном. Не включай ворчливого деда, мне пообещать не заказывать ни капли алкоголя? — её предплечье свободно свисало с его плеча. Когда ему стало так комфортно, он не знал. Только изредка ловил себя на мысли, что ему уже очень давно не было настолько похуй на чужие прикосновения. 

— Пообещай, — согласился он, за дужку поправляя на себе очки и поймав её взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. 

— Клянусь ямахой DX7, которую ты мне купил, — она даже подняла одну руку в воздух, а вторую положила на сердце. 

— Клянешься что делать? — проворчал он. 

— Клянусь не пить алкоголь. 

— В детском меню алкоголя нет, — Рэй фыркнул, посмеиваясь. — Тебе все равно не нальют. 

— Мне вообще-то двадцать четыре. 

— А бунтуешь словно тебе шестнадцать, — он выдохнул со смешком, когда в плечо прилетел кулак. Ладно, паб так паб, днём там все равно одни туристы и «золотая» молодёжь. 

В пабе было до пизды уютно. Кожаные диванчики, деревянные массивные столы, огромные зеркала и разные фотки. Барная стойка поражала воображение. Пожалуй, даже могла бы посоревноваться с «Принцессой Викторией», но туда он Лору не приглашал. Не дай боже Микки увидит, насколько много Смит позволяет с собой делать этому аристократическому отбросу. Пирсон бы наверняка налил ему сам чаю и спросил, давно ли он проверялся на психические расстройства, потому что похоже на то, что кроме ОКР появился старческий маразм. Рэй бы на это ответил, что он просто великовозрастный долбоеб, который пал к ногам очарования этих широких скул, зелёных глаз и ебучих милых родинок у века. 

— Мне нужно позвонить, — заметив настойчиво мигающие сообщения, Рэй поднялся с диванчика, оставляя на вешалке свой плащ. Глупый жест, который, как он надеялся, должен был оттолкнуть тех уебков, что решат подойти в его отсутствие. Мало ли что. 

— Начну всё самое вкусное есть без тебя, — уверенно кивнула Прессфилд, оставаясь в неизменно чёрной худи. На этот раз даже не неприлично оверсайз. 

— Эрни! — заметив высокую фигуру парня, Лора помахала приветственно рукой, приглашая их сесть на диванчик. Её, правда, удивило то, что сегодня с ним был только Праймтайм. — А где все остальные? 

— Текстами только мы занимаемся, — пояснил Прайм, стискивая её в приветственных объятиях.

— Остальные больше... По хореографии, — рассмеялся Эрни, когда они уселись напротив.   
Парни в такого рода пабе чувствовали себя немного лишними. Явно нервничали. 

Завершив разговор, Смит поспешно вернулся в тепло паба, тут же щурясь на сидящих спиной к нему парней. Он заметил клетчатые костюмы, поэтому не напрягался. Не доверял им, но и большого напряжения не чувствовал. Зато заставил Лору подвинуться и удобно уселся на диване, собираясь взглядом просверлить пару дырок в Карапузах. 

— В общем, мой менеджер не в восторге, но если мы принесем интересный текст, то проблем с продюсером не будет, — заметив, что Эрни старался смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на неё, Прессфилд наклонилась вперед, опираясь на предплечья на столе.

— Если проблема в нём, — она указала жестом головы на сидящего рядом Рэймонда, — то можем выгнать его в машину. 

— Не можете, — угрожающим голосом заметил Смит, скрещивая руки на груди, — у тебя отец заблокировал все карточки. Как расплачиваться будешь? 

— Натурой, как ещё, — когда он перевел грозный взгляд на неё, Лора фыркнула, — я знаю, где ты держишь наличку. 

— Не то чтобы мы могли потянуть, — начал Эрни, почесывая короткостриженный затылок.  
  
— Может куда-нибудь попроще? — поддакнул Праймтайм. 

— Бросьте, — Прессфилд вновь посмотрела на парней, — он платит. Берите что хотите. Это же хэппенинг! 

Эрни и Праймтайм переглянулись с одним и тем же выражением лица: «чего блять?». Рэй тоже выглядел немного сконфуженным. Лора глядя на всех растерявшихся троих заливисто посмеялась. 

— Здесь поп ап ресторан. Алкашку они не меняют, а вот еда в каждый сезон разная — приглашают к себе поваров и составляют новое меню. Вы что, ни разу в таких не были? 

— Не-а, — хором сказали парни, а Смит только покачал головой, тоже показывая, что ему такие тренды в новинку. Напридумывают всяких ебучих поп апов, а нормальным людям потом разбирайся. 

— Короче, — Лора сложила руки в замок, — кушайте с булочкой. Здесь клевое разливное есть, обязательно зацените. Пока мы занимаемся текстом, за вылазки платить буду я. 

— Но ты сказала, что платит мистер Смит, — возразил Праймтайм, всё ещё потерянный. 

— Он потом стрясёт эти деньги с моих родителей, да, мистер Смит? 

— Несомненно, — усмехнулся Рэй. Раньше он действительно собирал все чеки, предъявлял их лорду или отсылал по почте. Пускай в основном это были чеки за бензин и перекусы, по карману они даже не били, но Смит ощущал, как было важно показать себя с профессиональной стороны и ещё дать понять герцогу, что он может отслеживать перемещения своей дочери хотя бы так. Покупки за наличку без чеков обычно не учитывал. Записывал себе в ментальный блокнотик и оставлял там до лучших времен. Сейчас если находил время один или два сохраненных чека кинуть, то уже считал успехом. 

Парни выглядели куда расслабленнее с пинтами перед носом. Кухня на этот раз была индийская и они начали с каких-то непонятных закусок. 

— А как тебя нашли и подписали? — Эрни отхлебнул из бокала, довольно щурясь. 

— О, это было забавно, — Лора жевала какой-то сыр, обжаренный в кляре из нута. Рэй попробовал это чудо, решив просто приглядывать за детворой, — мы сколотили банду, я и двое парней. Каждые выходные мы играли в пабах, мотаясь от одного к другому. 

— Сколько тебе было? — встрял Праймтайм. 

— Начали где-то в пятнадцать. Я уверенно пиздела родителям, что еду на ипподром, что у меня тяжелые тренировки и хочу оба дня проводить с лошадьми. А сама рвалась в Лондон. 

— Охуеть! — воскликнул Эрни, дожевывая свои луковые кольца в похожем кляре. 

— Да ладно. Просто играли до двух часов ночи, ну или утра, — с губ сорвался тихий смешок, — с какой стороны посмотреть, — она пожала плечами так небрежно, словно для аристократии было нормально отправить свою дочь в зассанный паб и играть там до закрытия. Удивительно и только. — Там меня и нашёл один из менеджеров. Пригласил на встречу в студии. Это было в семнадцать. 

Рэй потихоньку продолжал свои ментальные записи. На кой черт они ему сдались, он не знал, но от привычки так просто не избавиться. Знание о том, что Лора вписалась в мир музыки ещё до совершеннолетия, было необычным. Или, может, Смиту просто редко попадались аристократические отпрыски, начинающие карьеру до восемнадцати. 

— И что же сказали твои родители? — Рэймонд не удержался от вопроса, и от заказа второй тарелки с сыром в кляре. 

— Ну они не то чтобы не знали, — немного позащищалась Прессфилд, — я же уговорила их с тринадцати отправить меня в колледж искусств. Мы договорились, что потом я пойду в Хенли, — Лора нервно терла бровь, так что Рэю захотелось её приобнять, но он не стал этого делать, — Только вот до ебучего бизнес-обучения я так и не добралась. 

— Почему? — тут же спросил Эрни. Смит бросил на него такой холодный взгляд, что тот поперхнулся пивом. Руку вокруг Прессфилд пришлось обернуть и прижать её к себе покрепче. 

— Пауэр, — кратко ответила она, опустив голову. 

Какое-то время над столом повисла гнетущая тишина. Парни ощущали себя неловко под злобным взглядом Рэймонда. Но по ним было видно, что раскаивались. Может Тренер и правда сделал из них нормальных людей. 

— А нас никто не хочет подписывать, — наконец, нашёл чем продолжить беседу Праймтайм. На столе теперь стояла какая-то странная оранжевая жижа с курицей внутри. Дико острая. И рис, видимо, чтобы острость заглушить. 

— Странно. Просмотров у вас достаточно, чтобы нашлись заинтересованные, — Прессфилд выбралась из своего молчания и приобнимания. 

— Единственный менеджер отказался ехать в наш зал, сказав, что это гетто ебучее, — усмехнулся Эрни. — Пиво охуенное, — подметил он. 

— Будете злоупотреблять — Тренер узнает, — прищурился Смит, цивильно попивая пряный чай. 

— Мы не будем, — сдались парни.

— Обещаем. 

Паб наполнялся людьми. Становилось шумнее, даже в их тихом уголке. Рэймонд поглядывал за тем, как его ручкой Эрни выписывал какой-то текст на салфетках. Потом поворачивал Лоре, она хватала ручку, что-то дописывала в ответ. 

Чаще зачеркивала и брала новую салфетку. Текст явно не хотел сдаваться так просто. 

— Я понимаю, ты тоже пишешь музыку для подростков, но не у всех же такая короткая концентрация внимания, чтобы пихать одно и то же слово как припев! — возмущалась Прессфилд, зачеркивая уже третью салфетку подряд. У них таким образом скоро салфетки закончатся. 

— Да что тут не так? — Эрни вскинул руки наверх, тяжело вдыхая и на выдохе упираясь лбом в плечо Праймтайма, — мы проще пишем, скажи ей об этом. 

— Зачем писать проще, если можно сложнее? Всё тёмные песни трехмерные! К ним люди чаще прислушиваются, — на это Прайм был согласен, и даже кивнул. 

— Но мы таких не пишем. 

— Какой ужас, творческие разногласия, — хмыкнул Рэй, продолжая попивать чай, держа чашечку тремя пальцами и освободив мизинец, но не оттопыривая его.  
  
— Можно я ему врежу? — обреченно вздохнула Лора, и парни посмотрели на неё с одинаково охуевшими лицами. Смит только изогнул одну бровь. Хотел даже спросить, не попутала ли она чего-то, но выразил всё взглядом. Прессфилд потрогала свою челюсть кончиками пальцев, сверля его хмурым взглядом в ответ. — Лучше сходил бы нам за блокнотом, — Рэймонд допил чашку, поставив её на стол и кивнул.

— Хорошо. 

Когда он подхватил с вешалки плащ и уверенной походкой вышел из бара, все трое переглянулись со слегка охуевшим видом. 

— Он реально ушёл? — Праймтайм смотрел за окна, приглядываясь к тому, как Рэй посмотрел что-то в своём телефоне и отправился дальше по улице. Хотя бы на машине не уехал, значит, может ещё вернётся. 

— А Тренер говорил нам, что связываться с ним чревато, — негромким голосом заметил Эрни. 

— Чревато потерей последних капель ментального здоровья? — отозвалась Лора. 

— А звучит неплохо. Капли! — кивнул Праймтайм. 

Десять минут спустя Рэй так и не появился. Парни снова начали нервничать и процесс застопорился окончательно, потому что все ощущали себя как дети на кассе, чья мама отошла добрать какие-то продукты, а очередь уже подошла. Ебучее состояние потерянности и непонимания, что делать дальше. А если мама не вернется с продуктами вовремя? 

На двадцатой минуте ожидания Эрни выглядел примерно одной бледности с Праймтаймом. Они сидели тряслись от мысли о том, что платить придётся им, что денег не хватит, и что так Смит хотел наказать их за излишнюю выебистость Лоры. 

— Он же не бросит свою машину тут, верно? — промялил Эрни.

— Он же пешком пошёл, думаешь тут на каждом шагу канцелярские? — поинтересовался Прайм, бегая пальцами по пивному бокалу.

— Это ж блядское Сохо, тут всё везде! —возразил Эрни, заставив Прессфилд поперхнуться чаем от смеха. — Я думал нас из метро не выпустят и отпиздят за немодные тряпки.

— Тряпки-то у вас как раз ничего, — усмехнулась Лора, — А вот лица выдают. Научитесь смотреть на всех, как на говно, сойдёте за своих сто процентов. 

— А ты можешь ему позвонить? — резко перевёл тему Праймтайм, на что Прессфилд закатила глаза. 

— Да успокойтесь вы, здесь ближайший канцелярский в минутах десяти ходьбы. Туда-сюда плюс касса, всё укладывается. 

— А чё ты тогда лицо трёшь уже три минуты не переставая? — осклабился Эрни. 

— Вы нервные! — хотелось выйти покурить. Но сигареты были только у Смита. Ручкой она водила бездумно по перечеркнутой салфетке, пытаясь отвлечь себя мыслями о тексте. Гребаная лирика. 

Тридцать минут спустя все смогли выдохнуть полной грудью. Рэймонд вернулся в паб, укладывая здоровенный блокнот на стол и тут же поправляя его, чтобы краями был параллельно столу. И положил две ручки сверху. 

— Молескин на четыреста расчерченных страниц Вас устроит, Ваша Светлость? — он уселся обратно рядом, плюхнувшись на место. 

— Ты ведь в курсе, что ко мне так нельзя обращаться, — Лора облизнула нижнюю губу, — и Молескин? 

— В курсе. Погуглил что там сейчас модно у молодёжи. Выдало это, — пожал плечами Смит, откидываясь на спинку диванчика. — Ты в порядке? — обратился он уже к Эрни, когда подметил его состояние. — Непереносимость лактозы, может? 

— Я в порядке, — прокашлялся Эрни, пока Прессфилд распаковывала блокнот и освобождала для него место. Как хорошо, что он раскрывался на все сто восемьдесят. 

— Давайте так, вы пишете на той стороне листа, я на этой, потом крутим, перечитываем чужое, поправляем и подчеркиваем, что выглядит неплохо. 

Получив синхронное «мхм» вместо ответа, Лора кивнула, взяв новую ручку и принимаясь за текст. Ебучая лирика должна была поддаться хоть когда-нибудь, а времени до закрытия было достаточно. 

Разногласий всё ещё было дохрена. Излишне депрессивные тексты Прессфилд никак не могли найти точку соприкосновения с чрезвычайно простыми у Карапузов. Но они старались. Очень старались найти хоть одно пересечение, от которого можно было оттолкнуться. 

Рэй залипал в телефон и следил за тем, чтобы у детей были закуски. Такая работа ему нравилась больше, чем погони и надзирательство над тем, чтобы не убился Микки или его кто-то не убил. Было слишком шумно, чтобы работать над бухгалтерскими бумагами, но его нынешние подопечные, казалось, шума вообще не замечали. Какое-то время спустя Смит заметил, что Эрни обвел одну строчку в кружочек и ткнул ручкой в середину. Дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки, они нашли ту строчку, с которой всё начнут. 

Наблюдать за процессом рождения песни было куда интереснее, чем он думал. А ведь это только текст, им еще нужно наложить туда музыку. 

— Вот здесь и здесь, — Лора водила ручкой по бумаге, — можно немного замедляться, чтобы я подключилась к вокалу. 

— Я думал ты будешь тут, — в ответ выдал Праймтайм, — а зачем замедляться? 

— Потому что если я начну говорить быстро, никто нихуя не поймёт, — она постучала обратной стороной ручки, — я артикулирую дохуя на гласных. 

— А что насчет записи, кстати? — Эрни подпер ладонью лицо. 

— Вас не устраивает чем-то студия? — Прессфилд вздернула брови, наклоняя голову вбок.  
  
— Ну да, — встрял Прайм, — там же уже есть техник, сделает какую-то оверпродюснутую хуйню. 

— Я договорюсь, чтобы за оборудование посадили тебя, — возразила она, почесывая подбородок, — или можете притащить свой ноут, если есть, используем техника для записи дорожек, а потом скинем всё тебе, чтобы работал где удобно. 

— И тебе позволят? 

— Конечно. У меня контракт на шесть альбомов, синглы туда не входят. Свободы чуть больше, — кивнула Лора. Не смотря на крупный лэйбл, свободы действительно хватало. А уж в коллаборациях тем более. 

С шести кто-то начал бренчать на гитаре на небольшом выделенном пространстве. Толпа гудела, переговариваясь, заливая помещение смехом и пьяными разговорами. Рэй представлял, что где-то так же выступала и Прессфилд. Нескладным тощим подростком, с двумя друзьями, до самой ночи. Можно ли было сказать, что именно тогда родители не уследили за ней в первый раз? Ведь без пагубного влияния Ноэля притонов и наркотиков в её жизни не было. Точнее, если были, то явно не героин и крэк. 

Он не представлял, какой захватывающей должна была быть атмосфера выступления, раз Лора так быстро на неё поддалась. Может, её слишком заколебали родительские рельсы. Тьюторы по иностранным едва начала ходить, музыкальные репетиторы с возраста, когда могла усидеть на месте хоть немного, а ещё этикет, дрессура, крикет, званые вечера, личные водители, шаг вправо шаг влево сидишь под домашним арестом. Неудивительно, что она хотела сбежать куда угодно. Даже в зассанный паб. 

— Он что, спит? — Эрни уставился на Рэймонда в слишком большом шоке, чтобы сказать что-то ещё.

— Или умер? — добавил с ухмылкой Праймтайм. 

Прессфилд окинула взглядом своего соседа. Смит сидел со сложенными между ног ладонями, склонив голову ближе к груди и, действительно, негромко посапывал. Безмятежное лицо больше не выглядело таким уж пугающим, несколько морщинок разгладились, и за этим даже хотелось понаблюдать побольше. Умиротворенный гангстер.

— Как избавиться от желания нарисовать член ему на лбу? — пробормотала Лора, отвлекаясь от наглого разглядывания. 

— Только исполнив его! — уверенно поддакнул Прайм. Она качнула головой. Такое Рэймонд вряд ли отпустит без наказания. 

В полдевятого выступление кончилось. Официант прошёл мимо, напоминая о том, что в десять они закрываются. Смит всё ещё дремал, а они уже и не обращали внимания, просто продолжали работу, черкали блокнот и спорили о том, какой будет по длине куплет. Пока на столе не начал надрываться телефон, своей вибрацией отвлекая от всего остального.

— Чей? — угрожающе спросила Прессфилд и парни отрицательно покачали головами. Её телефон был в куртке. Значит, оставался только один вариант, мирно сопящий который час.

— Чур ты его будишь! — сразу же отказались парни, на что Лора качнула головой. Ещё бы понять, от чего он проснётся. 

— Эй, мистер Смит, тебя тут потеряли, — она потрепала его за плечо, на что Рэймонд только недовольно им дёрнул, но не проснулся. Тогда она взяла ручку и принялась настойчиво тыкать тыльной стороной в его щёку. На это Рэй открыл глаза, тут же скривившись и быстро проморгавшись. Он открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, нахрена они его разбудили, но увидел вибрирующий на столе телефон, потёр пальцем глаз под стеклом очков и взял трубку, поднимаясь с диванчика и проталкиваясь сквозь толпу людей на улицу. 

— Лучше бы ты хуй ему на лбу нарисовала. 

— Ну как, спящая красавица, выспался? — с ухмылкой поинтересовалась Лора, когда Рэймонд вернулся. Он окинул её только смешливым взглядом. 

— Во сколько паб закрывается? — он полностью проигнорировал её вопрос. 

— Через полчаса, — ответил Эрни, рисуя какие-то рожицы сбоку от куплетов. Смит вызвал официанта, попросив рассчитать их. — Мы пойдём тогда, пока метро ещё фурычит, — добавил парень чуть погодя. 

— Я вас довезу, — Рэй поправил очки, — в багажнике, если откажетесь.

— Посмотрите на него, какой опасный, — Прессфилд навалилась сбоку, притягивая его к себе за шею и ухмыляясь самодовольно, — чуть что — руку откусит! 

— Я пообещал Тренеру, что доставлю вас обратно невредимыми. Про подпитие мы не договаривались, — он скопировал жест Лоры, тоже закидывая на неё руку и играясь пальцами с завязкой капюшона. 

Официант тем временем аккуратно уложил книжечку с чеком на стол, собирая пустые тарелки и стаканы на поднос. Отсчитав пальцем нужное количество купюр из пачки, Рэймонд сложил их в кармашек, ловя припизднутые взгляды Эрни с Праймтаймом. Может и правда говорят, что в Лондоне наличкой пользуются только бандиты и туристы. Лучше прикидываться туристом. Как бы ебануто не звучало «турист из Ньюкасла».

Парни уселись на заднем сиденье, негромко переговариваясь о чём-то своём, Лора устроилась на переднем, продолжая записи в блокноте. Рэй сначала порывался включить радио, но потом решил, что оно будет мешаться творческому процессу. А ему в тишине было куда уютнее. Спросив адреса у Карапузов, куда их везти, он кивнул, запоминая адреса и понимая, что правда — настоящее лондонское гетто. Всё это было слишком долго. А ведь потом ещё Прессфилд до поместья и самому обратно. Когда так хотелось упасть лицом в подушку и не отвечать ни на чьи звонки.

— Слушайте, тут последняя строчка хуевая, — Лора поёрзала по сидению, поворачиваясь корпусом назад, но увидела, что Эрни с Праймтаймом прикорнули, голова одного на плече другого. Она только улыбнулась слегка, разворачиваясь обратно и утыкаясь в куплет. Ладно, большая часть текста была готова, и значит есть с чем притащиться к менеджерам. 

Развезя детей по домам, сил Рэю хватило только на то, чтобы упасть в кровать и уснуть моментально. Он не задумывался о прошедшем дне, и это было большой ошибкой, способной ухватить за яйца в самый неподходящий момент. Утром этот момент настал.  
Микки был за рулём, как и чаще всего, когда они ездили к лордам. Сегодня надо было проверить второго из их дюжины. Даже если не понадобится их помощь с чем-то, лордов эти визиты успокаивали, позволяя прожигать выделенную им ренту.

— Доброе утро, босс, — поприветствовал Смит, садясь в машину и тут же пристёгиваясь.

— Хорошо вчера вечер провёл, Рэй? — вместо приветствия раздалось от Пирсона и Рэймонд напрягся, выдавая себя перед ним с потрохами. 

— Что-то не так? — попытался прощупать почву он. 

— В бардачке. Третья страница, если хочешь перейти сразу к делу, — отчеканил Микки, и завёл машину, пока Рэй достал газету из бардачка и немного дёргаясь лицом, открыл нужную страницу. 

Ёбанный во все дыры Daily Print. Смит продолжал часто моргать, разглядывая фотографии со вчерашнего вечера. Ёбанный во все дыры Сохо. Надо было думать о папарацци, ошивающихся без дела. Заголовок уверенно кричал о двойном свидании, фотки это даже подтверждали. Со стороны всё выглядело ещё хуже, чем Смит себе предполагал. Каким-то образом этот уёбок с объективом поймал тот момент, когда Рэй намотал себе шнурок худи на палец и рука его была непозволительно близко к лицу Лоры. Фичурка про парней отвлекала больше по тексту, газетчики явно смогли найти ютуб Карапузов и понять, что те тоже занимаются музыкой. На Смита же в общем доступе было абсолютно нихуя, так что журналюги упали в спекуляцию того, кем он может быть, предполагая от бизнесмена до тайного аристократа, которого от всех скрывали. 

— Блять, — выдохнул Рэй, покончив с утренним чтивом. 

— Именно, Рэй, блять. Я надеялся, что ты удержишь себя в штанах, при твоей-то нелюбви к наркоманам, — тон Микки звучал по-отечески строго. 

— Не уверен, что мой ответ про то, что я удержал себя в штанах поможет делу, — выдохнул Рэй, — я с этим разберусь. 

— Парашюты не забудь, — со смешком ответил Пирсон, — и не попадайся на глаза Чарльзу.

— Чарльзу? — переспросил Смит недоумённо.

— Лорду Прессфилду. 

Даже если этой жёлтой газетенке верит мало кто из нормальных людей, Смит понимал, что лучше было бы поддерживать холодное лицо и профессиональное отношение. Потому что знать, что подумает герцог о таких явно тёплых отношениях, было невозможно. Ещё решит, что Рэй воспользовался своей властью над его дочкой и принудил её ко всякому разному. Даже если в реальности всё было наоборот, и Лора в повседневных вопросах преспокойно вила из него верёвки. 

Всю оставшуюся неделю развозил её Банни. Рэймонд, как мог, старался оградить себя от дополнительного контакта и навестил всех причастных к статейке. С пронырливыми журналистами опыт разборок был, стереть это дерьмо из сети тоже получилось достаточно быстро. 

Только вот репутация уже попорчена перед лордом. Не то чтобы герцог возмущался очень сильно, тоже понимал, что папарацци готовы раздуть из любого взаимодействия десять тысяч намёков, только вот жест был излишне дружеский. Смит не особо волновался, больше грустил от того, когда Банни пересказывал ему, как Лора в очередной раз встречалась с Эрни и Праймтаймом и как благотворно они поработали над текстом. Отчасти всё же хотелось проследить самому за тем, как рождается песня и какой она получается в итоге. 

Поэтому, когда Банни позвонил и сказал, что они сегодня едут в студию звукозаписи, Рэй не удержался. Обставил всё так, чтобы забрал из поместья Лору всё ещё Банни, а сам перехватил их машину в Лондоне, отправляя подчиненного на другую работу, а Прессфилд пересаживая к себе. 

— О, мы снова едем на двойное свидание? — посмеялась она, пересаживаясь в его машину и улыбаясь. 

— Конечно. Ты, я, твой отец и какой-нибудь меч, кукующий на ваших стенах уже не одно столетие, но заточенный специально для таких целей. 

— Звучит весело, — посмеялась Лора, разглядывая Смита, как в первый раз, когда он приехал в их поместье. — Отец пытался выпытать у меня, распускал ли ты руки, когда я оставалась в твоём доме. Пришлось рассказать правду, — Рэй тут же дёрнулся лицом. Девчонка серьёзно рассказала о том случае, когда он решил, что будет охуенной идеей её чмокнуть в висок? Лора нервное состояние заметила, и продолжила, — о том, что ты выделял мне гостевую спальню и никогда не заходил без стука. 

Смит выдохнул с явным облегчением. Попробовал представить реакцию лорда на то, что вечером Прессфилд торчала у него на коленях. Или когда радовалась чему-то и в благодарность проходилась пальцами по густой бороде. Или когда начинала нервничать, цепляясь за его ладонь в отчаянном жесте поиска поддержки. Она была тактильным человеком, постоянные приветственные и прощальные объятия с Карапузами это только подтверждали, но Рэй-то тактильным не был. Правда на её жесты отвечал не задумываясь.

— А знаете что, — Лора потянула стул за спинку, усаживаясь на него так, чтобы спинка была спереди между ног, и можно было удобно сложить руки перед собой. — В жопу продюсера, сами спродюсируем! — она окинула взглядом Карапузов. В студию приехали все, потому что были ужасно заинтересованы в том, как происходит запись музыки в больших лэйблах. 

— И тебе разрешат? — только и спросил Эрни. Они-то привыкли сами всё делать, сами записывать, продюсировать, ассистировать и режиссировать. 

— Мы же сингл записываем, — пожала плечами она, — а не пластинку с двумя сторонами и бонусными треками. Я и так перестраховываюсь ради Элли.

— В смысле? — Праймтайм завороженно смотрел на всё представленное оборудование по эту стенку записывающих устройств и восхищался. Боясь трогать. 

— Я ведь буду, — она показала пальцами кавычки в воздухе, — «feat», приглашённый музыкант, так что если выйдет не очень, то я никак не пострадаю. 

Упоминать то, что её репутация в принципе свалилась на самое дно пиздеца, она не стала. В какой-то степени сотрудничество с Карапузами могло напомнить о том, что она живая и готова писать ещё музыку, что на ней не надо ставить крест. Они же использовали её имя для своего продвижения в более оплачиваемой музыкальной индустрии, чем видосы на ютубе. Всё очень даже взаимовыгодно. 

— А ты считаешь, что выйдет не очень? — Эрни обиженно отогнул нижнюю губу. 

— Я считаю, что текст огонь, но мы ещё нихуя не записали, чтобы это подтвердить, — усмехнулась Лора. 

— Тут в холодильнике пиво, — заметил Бенни, прихватив пару бутылочек и глядя на Прессфилд вопросительным взглядом. 

— А через здание от нас охуительная бургерная, — кивнула она, собственно, напитки были для этого и нужны. — Оставьте только немного технику. 

Записывали они долго. Прайм не забыл свой ноут и прямо при них сводил, делился и включал, что выходило. Эрни дико поражался чистоте записи микрофона и вообще был удивлен, насколько всё может быть проще, когда есть студия, забитая правильным оборудованием. Лора успешно руководила процессом кто куда и где должен петь, далеко не в первый раз ведь записывалась, парнишка за машинами подсказывал, когда начинать и прекращать. 

Смит от прослушивания не отказывался, тоже брал у Праймтайма наушники. Каждые полчаса что-то менялось, добавлялось, переделывалось, миксовалось, пацаны вечно спрашивали у него с ухмылкой.

— Ну как, старики заценят? 

— Очень сомневаюсь, что хоть когда-то сам включу что-то подобное, — серьёзно ответил Рэй, — но если бы услышал на радио, то переключать не стал. 

Мэл вернулся из бургерной с пакетом еды. Пахло повышенным холестерином и бляшками в крови. Но отказываться от этого жирного и вкусного удара по организму Смит не стал, подумав, что если Лора не захочет целый бургер, то у него обязательно пару раз откусит. Собственно, так и вышло. Прессфилд несколько раз своровала бургер, откусывая прямо из рук Рэймонда, и он с удовлетворением заметил, что она съела почти половину. Этот коллаб явно шёл ей на пользу. 

Учитывая, что Банни написал после того, как отвёз Лору домой, что она заснула на заднем сиденье и ему пришлось отнести её в комнату на руках, Рэй снова в мысленном блокноте сделал приятную пометку: её бессонница отступала. Значит, что она не будет бродить полночи, записывая очередные депрессивные тексты и загонять себя мыслями, которые он пытался от неё прогнать. 

Стоило посреди ночи прилететь сообщению, Смит на пару секунд прикрыл глаза ладонью. Неужели не сработало и она снова не спит? Взяв телефон в руку, он слегка усмехнулся в усы. Эрни прислал ему одну из последних (если бы) версий трека. Рэй кратко ответил, что обязательно послушает утром, и тут же получил вопрос в лоб, который заставил задуматься. Карапузы просили взять его тачку для записи в клипе. 

Написав, что он обязательно подумает над этим вопросом, Смит напрягся. О клипе он был ни сном, ни духом, но решил, что сначала будет лучше узнать у Лоры, что будет за клип и там уже принять правильный вариант решения этой просьбы. А ещё обязательно подгадать день, который можно будет разгрузить по максимуму, чтобы провести на съёмках всё время. 

И желательно не попадаться на глаза папарацци.


	3. Video clip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня, которую для видео на телефон включает Эрни: Nick Cave, Warren Ellis - Martha's Dream

На этот раз они собрались на привычной территории Карапузов: Евро кафе, в котором от «евро» одно название. Но Рэй поклялся, что в Сохо больше ни ногой, уж точно не в течение ближайшего месяца. Хуй его знает, сколько там ещё неприкаянных журналистов хотят узнать тайну его личности и сфоткать в самый неподходящий момент. 

— Лора сказала, что в этих строчках есть подтекст побега и спасения, — начал Мэл, на что Смит только усмехнулся. Подтекст. Какие умные слова выучили пацаны, потому что в их часовом прошлом развлечении никаких подтекстов и не имелось. — Мы тут такое придумали!

Рэймонд откинулся на пластиковый стул, который плачевно заскрипел от этого действия. Окинул взглядом сияющих Карапузов. Задержал взгляд на том, что Бенни показывал что-то на своём телефоне Прессфилд. 

— Парни у меня действительно креативные, — вставил слово Тренер, поливая свой сэндвич соусом. Рэй перевел на него взгляд, вспомнив о том невероятном видео с Большим Дейвом. Судя по взгляду, ирландец вспомнил то же самое. И они молча развели взгляды в разные стороны. Нахуй это топливо для кошмаров. 

— Удивите меня, — в итоге усмехнулся Смит, скрещивая руки на груди. 

— Представьте себе беззвездную ночь, — продолжил Мэл, и Рэй со смешком втянул носом воздух, ощутив, как это описание было похоже на ещё одного фантазёра в отвратительной кожанке, — освещение минимальное, и тут мы видим как Лора галопом куда-то удирает, — Смит вздёрнул брови. Галопом? 

— На чёрной лошади! — кивнул Праймтайм. — Ну или хотя бы тёмно-коричневой. 

— Тш, — шикнул на него Мэл, — потом в кадре появляется чёрный затонированный джип. Он преследует, на полной скорости по холмам.

У Рэя дёрнулся глаз. Он представил какой это будет удар по подвеске его красавицы-машины, и хотел тут же сказать строгое «ну нахуй», но промолчал. Стоило выслушать полностью идею, прежде чем отказываться. 

— Мы подумали, что кадр, как она перепрыгнет какой-нибудь забор, будет охуенным! — добавил Эрни с набитым картошкой ртом. 

— Ты сначала прожуй, сынок, — качнул головой Тренер, на что Эрни отмахнулся с улыбкой.

— А потом она выскочит на дорогу, но там пусто! А машина всё ближе, и мы видим только её силует в фарах дальнего света, — Мэл был в ударе, — и тут! Спасение! — он стукнул рукой по столу, — наш фургон выезжает с обочины, обгоняет джип, мы открываем задние двери и Лора прыгает с лошади в фургон. 

У Рэя дёрнулся второй глаз. Захотелось усадить Прессфилд к себе на колени, прижать в защитном жесте и сказать «ну нахуй ваши клипы». 

— Прыгает. С лошади в фургон, — повторил он отрешенным голосом. 

— Это не так сложно, как звучит, — отозвалась Лора, — тем более они будут меня ловить.

— Ты знаешь, я как-то не сильно хочу узнать, что именно со мной сделает твой отец, если я привезу тебя обратно сломанную в трёх местах, — поправил очки Смит, несколько нервно моргая. Ему хватило нервотрепки с достаточно невинной фоткой. Если лорд каким-то чудом оставит его в живых, то Микки обязательно прикопает после. Сколько времени и денег они потратили, чтобы подобраться к герцогу, к вишенке на их конопляном торте. Сколько Пирсон влил средств в больницу на земле лорда, чтобы всё посыпалось крахом из-за Рэймонда, который не смог уследить за любимым лордским отпрыском? 

— Меня всё равно не ты возишь, — ухмыльнулась Лора и он бросил на неё строгий взгляд. 

— Ответственный в любом случае я, — выдохнул он, теребя пальцами часы на руке, а потом обратился к Мэлу, — то есть ваш охуенный подтекст состоит в том, что я большое зло, от которого вы спасаете её, я правильно понял?

— Нет, что Вы, — тут же возразил Праймтайм, — нам просто нужна затонированная крутая тачка. 

— Ну согласись же, что твой мерс вполне подходит под описание дохуя злой крутой тачки, — вставила слово Прессфилд.

— Ты не представляешь насколько я буду дохуя злой, если с ней что-то случится из-за ваших погонь по пересеченной местности, — Рэй поджал губы. Попытался поймать понимание от Тренера, чтобы иметь хоть кого-то на своей стороне, но тот явно был согласен со своими парнями, что клип выйдет интересным и захватывающим, используй они его тачку и чёртову акробатику на лошади. 

— Да брось, Рэй, — Лора сидела, обняв за плечи Эрни и Бенни, — ну что с ней случится? Откопаем где-нибудь в пригороде достаточно ровную дорогу, чтобы ты так не трясся за подвеску, — она усмехнулась, — а меня парни поймают, мне не в первой с лошадей прыгать.

— Ты дрессурой занималась, а не трюками, — поправил Смит, сжимая часы сильнее. 

— Вообще-то до дрессуры я фанатела от вольтижировки, — она горделиво запрокинула подбородок, — я уже рассказывала парням. Они поэтому и захотели ввернуть этот трюк в клип. 

— Ну да, конечно, и ты прыгала с лошади на полной скорости, — недоверчиво проворчал Рэймонд, всё ещё убежденный в невыполнимости этой идеи. 

— Вообще-то да. А потом забиралась обратно. И еще римскую езду практиковала. 

Смит уставился на неё слегка объёбанным взглядом. Обычно аристократия предпочитает куда более спокойные мероприятия с лошадьми. Та же дрессура. Просто красивое выступление без диких скоростей. 

Похоже, что все причастные были более чем уверены в своих силах и идеях, что Рэй решил сдаться. Главное держать всё под контролем и очень надеяться, что правда нихуя не случится. 

— Ладно, — выдохнул он, — но я буду присутствовать на вашей «съемочной площадке», визионеры гребанные. 

Съёмку запланировали на ночь. Смиту пришлось включить все свои навыки убеждения, чтобы уговорить лорда, насколько всё под контролем. И съёмки будут с режиссёром, и всё согласовано с её менеджерами, и Банни отвезёт, будет следить и привезёт обратно (тут он наврал, надеясь, что проверять никто все равно не станет), на Банни висел только развоз, а слежение Рэй оставил за собой. Всё-таки его машина должна была пострадать во время съемок. Во всяком случае, Лора наверняка прожужжала отцу все уши о том, какой она с парнями придумала клип на песню и как они будут снимать. Оставалось надеяться, что про него она умолчала. 

В семь вечера Банни привёз Прессфилд на нужное место, где уже потихоньку собиралась съемочная команда. Карапузы приехали пораньше, что-то еще активно обсуждали с приглашённым режиссёром и всячески лезли к операторам, разглядывая профессиональные камеры, рельсы и машину с прицепленной на неё камерой. 

Апрельский вечер был прохладным, особенно после захода солнца, так что Рэй утеплился стёганой жилеткой под курткой. Он тоже уже был на месте, даже получил бейджик, на котором гордо красовалось «Рэймонд Смит: владелец дохуя крутой тачки». Сомнений в том, что это было дело рук Лоры, даже не возникало. Тренеру, который решил утолить своё любопытство и тоже поприсутствовать, выдали бейдж такого же насмешливого плана, только у него «Тренер: батя клетчатого выводка». Они сидели на краю открытого фургона Тренера, пили чай в бумажных стаканчиках и рассматривали происходящее, ничем кроме смешливых взглядов не выдав то, какими нашли интересными бейджи друг друга.  
  
— А чего мы ждём? — поинтересовался Тренер, осматриваясь по сторонам. Все были на месте. 

— Главную звезду сегодняшного вечера, — ответил Смит с ухмылкой. 

— Лора уже двадцать минут как тут, — указал Тренер с такой же ухмылкой. 

— Я про лошадь, — фыркнул Рэймонд. 

Найти полностью черное животное было не так просто. Особенно чтобы оно было тренированное и не боялось машин и камер. Так что везли лошадь откуда-то до пизды далеко. Дальше чем лорино поместье. 

— Мистер Смит, — кивнула приветственно Прессфилд, когда дошла до фургончика, — Тренер, — и неизменно в чёрном. Рэй похмурился немного, посчитав пальто, которое ей выдали для съёмок, слишком тонким. Пускай оно было ужасно стильным, достаточно коротким, подчеркивало прямую линию плеч и с узкими джинсами смотрелось удачно, но всё равно. 

— Не замёрзнешь? — поинтересовался он, поднимая взгляд на лицо Лоры. 

— У меня лежит дутая куртка в машине на этот случай, — ответила она, прежде чем подошла ближе к Тренеру, сдерживая улыбку. 

— Извините, — пробормотала она, сняв с его головы серую кепи, — я сейчас верну! — и бросилась в сторону Карапузов со своим трофеем. 

— Не девушка, а сплошное веселье, — усмехнулся он достаточно тепло, разглядывая как неподалёку Лора нацепила на себя кепи, поправила пальто и направилась пружинящей походкой к большому белому фургону. — Кажется, звезду сегодняшнего вечера привезли. 

Все наблюдали за тем, как хэндлер вывел черного коня из фургона. Мускулистого, норовистого, опиздительно изящного. 

— Красавец, — воскликнула Прессфилд, подходя к коню с протянутой ладонью, на которой лежало уже порезанное аккуратно яблоко. Хэндлер держал накинутые поводья, что-то ей кратко объяснял, пока вторая рука Лоры нежно гладила морду животного. Рэй не слышал, о чём они говорили, просто наслаждался видом. 

— Эрни, поможешь? — Прессфилд протянула парню свой телефон. — Включи вот эту песню где-нибудь у себя, и заснимешь секунд десять? 

Эрни кивнул, пока Лора запрыгнула на коня, без седла, опустила кепи чуть ниже. Смотрелась слишком шикарно в неярком свете окружающих фар. 

Когда Смит услышал, какую песню включил Эрни, снимая всё на лорин телефон, он посмеялся. Она воссоздавала самую первую сцену из её любимого сериала, держа поводья одной рукой, а вторую свободно оставив лежать на бедре. 

— Из меня вышел бы хороший Томми? — оказавшись ближе, спросила Лора у Рэя, и тот широко улыбнулся. 

— Отличный. По приказу острых козырьков, — ответив, он даже попытался изобразить акцент брумми, но вышло хреново. Парни обернулись на него с небольшим охуеванием, не думая, что он мог знать хоть что-то о современных сериалах. 

Прессфилд тем временем довела коня до Тренера, снимая с себя кепи и возвращая ему, наклонившись.

— Спасибо. Кстати, это ваш земляк, — она похлопала животное по шее одобрительно, на что ирландец только приподнял вопросительно брови, пытаясь понять, о чём она, — это ирландская спортивная. 

Смех Карапузов разлетелся по площадке. 

— Тренер, так это же вы! — раздалось от Бенни, пока он не получил легкую затрещину от Эрни. 

Пока Лора строила раппорт с животным, без седла, просто гладила, подкармливала и заставляла ходить по кругу зелёного поля, решили отснять часть с Карапузами, где они собираются возле фургона, садятся в него и выезжают. Парни явно не умели работать с режиссёром, потратив чуть больше дублей, чем требовалось. 

Рэй тем временем дошёл до поля, останавливаясь возле невысокого заборчика, чтобы поближе понаблюдать за размашистыми сильными движениями жеребца, как удивительно органично Прессфилд смотрелась на нём, как легко ей давалось вести животное туда, куда ей нужно. 

— Хочешь прокатиться? — Лора остановилась напротив, спрыгивая с коня. Смит проследил за действием, прикидывая, сможет ли она повторить это во время движения.  
  
— Я не умею, — пожал плечами он.

— Я не спрашиваю, умеешь ты или нет, я спрашиваю, хочешь ты или нет, — улыбнулась Прессфилд в ответ. И Рэймонд кивнул. 

Животных он любил, пожалуй, куда больше, чем людей. Лошадей тоже не боялся, правда беспокоился, что навредит как-нибудь. Неправильной посадкой там или слишком сильно потянет за поводья. Да и как без седла сидеть он слабо представлял. 

— Тогда запрыгивай. Упирайся руками, подтянись, ногу через круп и садись, — Рэй поправил очки, слушая инструкцию. Как хорошо, что сегодня он был в джинсах. 

Немного поколебавшись, Смит сумел забраться на спину коня, надеясь, что не сделал ничего непростительного. И слегка сжал колени, чтобы удержаться. 

— Расслабься, — Лора осмотрела Рэя, качая головой, — вот тут надо немного скруглиться, — когда её рука оказалась чуть ниже поясницы, Смит выдохнул. Блять. Позвонки жалобно похрустели от движения. — Пятки тяни вниз, знаю, это неприятно, но за этим надо следить, — её руки переместились на бедро. Он только громко сглотнул. — Не сжимай колени, — она шлепнула по коленке, поправляя расположение его ноги. 

— Из меня Томми явно не выйдет, — усмехнулся он, когда Прессфилд закончила с поправлением его осанки. 

— Брось, у тебя хорошо получается, — Лора перекинула поводья, держа их перед мордой коня, и погладила того по морде, — у тебя тоже хорошо получается, — посмеявшись, она аккуратно потянула животное за собой. 

Смит впутал пальцы в гриву коня, честно пытаясь не наебнуться. Было непросто поначалу понять, как подстроиться под размеренное движение, не сжимая колени и оттягивая пятку вниз. Потом он попривык, перестав тревожиться и осматривая огромное зеленое поле, частично освещенное машинами вокруг. Было странно ощущать, как сильное животное так просто подчинялось человеческой воле, ничуть не сопротивляясь наличию всадника на себе. 

Когда они дошли до другого конца забора, конь погарцевал на месте, пофырчав немного недовольно. Рэй погладил его по могучей шее. 

— Ему что-то не нравится? 

— Он хочет прыгнуть через забор, — пожала плечами Лора. — Хочешь прокатиться с ветерком?  
  
— Если он прыгнет, я точно наебнусь, — усмехнулся Рэймонд, — да и я не знаю как отдавать команды. 

— Подсадишь меня? — Прессфилд перекинула поводья обратно на шею, устраивая руку на холке жеребца. Смит едва не пошутил о том, что на себя он готов её подсаживать сколько угодно. 

— Он выдержит нас обоих? — нашел чем унять неблагочестивые мысли Рэй, наклоняясь к Лоре и подхватывая её со спины под руки. Она все ещё была слишком лёгкой. 

— Мы недолго и не галопом. Выдержит, — кивнула она, перекидывая ногу через шею коня. Смит прикинул, что для этого нужна была нехилая такая растяжка. Мысли вновь стали совсем неблагочестивыми. — Двигайся назад. У тебя, конечно, удобные колени, но мне сегодня не тебя объезжать. 

— Я, конечно, не ирландская спортивная, — пробормотал он, отодвигаясь достаточно, — но думаю, за английскую чистокровную сойду. 

— Это приглашение? — Лора положила ладонь на его колено, слегка сжимая. Услышала тихое рваное дыхание позади себя, и приглушенное «блять». 

— Возможно, — только и нашёл, что ответить Смит, прищурившись и заметив, что Карапузы давно все отсняли и стояли под светом фонарей, грея руки стаканчиками и явно наблюдая за тем, что творилось на лошади. Теперь он ощущал себя неловко и не знал, как положить руки на Прессфилд, чтобы это не выглядело подозрительно. Лора же посмеялась, заметив реакцию Рэя и ухватила обе его руки, подтягивая к себе. 

— Если ты не хочешь наебнуться в ближайшие десять минут, тебе придётся крепко держаться за меня. 

Блядство началось позже. К тому, что надо цепляться за Лору он привык достаточно быстро, эта мысль не была такой уж неправильной. Его руки оплели её пояс кольцом, это, пожалуй, было даже удобно. 

То самое блядство начиналось ниже. Потому что бёдра тоже были крепко прижаты друг к другу. А что ещё хуже — ими надо было двигать. Как это выглядело со стороны он и думать не хотел (прекрасно представлял это как ненавязчивый лёгкий секс в одежде). Но из-за череды мыслей и попыток унять внезапный приток крови куда не следует на публике, с темпа Рэй постоянно сбивался, заставляя коня непонимающе останавливаться. Пока Прессфилд не остановилась полностью, откидываясь ещё ближе на Смита и упираясь ладонью ему в колено. 

— Что не так? 

— А то ты не ощущаешь, что не так, — Рэймонд говорил это негромко, на самое ухо Лоры, — мы занимаемся ебаным фроттажем перед глазами толпы. 

— Ну они-то этого не знают, — посмеялась она. 

То есть всё остальное, блять, было в порядке? Смит часто моргал, склонив голову ниже. До него слишком медленно доходило то, что Прессфилд была не против. 

— Это не самая лучшая идея — пытаться забить боль от разбитого сердца и тела кем-то вроде меня. Ты же всё понимаешь, — Рэй старался мыслить здраво. Это давалось проще, когда они не двигались. — Я буду рядом, пока мне приказано. 

— А как только тебя отзовут, ты кинешь меня везде в чс и забудешь о моём существовании? 

— Нет. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты считала меня... — он напрягся, когда её ладонь поползла по бедру выше. — Кем-то вроде друга. 

— Кем-то вроде? — она облизнула губы. 

— Чтобы ты всегда знала, что тебе есть к кому обратиться. С кем поговорить, когда плохо. С кем покурить сигарет. У кого остаться в Лондоне. Кому комфортно рядом с тобой. 

— Но не с кем я могу потрахаться. 

— Но не с кем трахаться, — подтвердил он, окончательно утыкаясь носом куда-то ей за ухо. 

— Даже если ты этого хочешь? 

— Дело не в том, чего я хочу или не хочу. Я думаю, мое желание уже давно достаточно очевидно для твоей задницы, — едва слышно усмехнувшись, Смит мягко провел пальцами по волнистым локонам. 

— Только не говори, что дело в возрасте, — фыркнула Лора, поднимая руку ещё выше по его бедру и слегка поглаживая. 

— Не буду. Дело и не в нём, — удержаться было очень сложно. Помогало только осознание того, что на них смотрят Карапузы. — Но лучше об этом не сейчас, — собрался с силами он, — лучше доснять этот клип прежде чем Эрни придумает очередной бит о нас.  
  
— Ладно, — Лора вновь сжала его колено. Он помог ей слезть, после чего сам, немного жмурясь от неудобства стягивающей джинсовой ткани, спустился следом. 

На некоторое время Рэймонд спрятался в одном из трейлеров. Активно наврал всем, что замёрз и пахнет конём, что ему хочется попить чая в тепле и спокойствии. 

Он пропустил, как на лошадь надели всю амуницию, как Прессфилд привели в порядок для съёмок. Выполз из вагончика когда услышал громкие споры о том, кто будет управлять его тачкой в клипе. 

— Если хотите, я могу ей управлять, — пожал плечами он, глядя на режиссёра. 

Ему выдали небольшой наушник, чтобы направлять его действия. Сказали куда отъехать, откуда он начнёт преследование. Смит послушался, припарковавшись на холме. Понаблюдал за тем, как обустраивали камеры, рельсы перед заборчиком, машину с камерами готовили и прогревали. 

— И... Начали! 

— Прибавь скорость! Ближе, ближе! — настойчиво говорил голос через наушник, и Смит недовольно порычал, утопив педаль сильнее. 

Лора действительно пиздато выглядела верхом. Вся в чёрном, с острыми, почти мужскими углами в плечах и ногах, но при этом с достаточным налётом женственности, аж дыхание перехватывало. 

Прыжок сняли с первого раза. Рэй сам чуть не засмотрелся, как конь легко перемахнул через забор, но режиссёр захотел попробовать снять одним дублем до спрыгивания к Карапузам. 

На магистраль Смит вырулил с визгом шин — скорость была высокой. Выше, чем он ожидал для клипа, и теперь его съедало дикое чувство беспокойства. Пока всё было по плану: фургончик вырулил сбоку, обгоняя по противоположной стороне, задние дверцы пригласительно открыты, Эрни и Бенни, как самые высокие и длиннорукие страхуют и ловят. 

Рэймонд не мог не думать о том, что в любой момент может произойти какая-нибудь хуйня. Лошадь испугается, фургончик вильнет, да черт, Лора не рассчитает правильно прыжок или запутается в стременах. Задержав дыхание, он мог только наблюдать. И надеяться. 

Но всё прошло идеально. Прессфилд оттолкнулась, прилетев прямо в руки к парням, коня хэндлер окликнул в сторону. Погоня была успешно отснята, Рэй вернулся к вагончикам трейлеров и Тренеру. 

— Будем надеяться, что сегодня никто не проезжал мимо с камерой, — с лёгкой ухмылкой произнёс ирландец, стоило Смиту присесть на стул рядом. 

— Я ведь могу отобрать ваши телефоны и проверить, — нахмурился Рэймонд, скрещивая пальцы на тёплом стаканчике. 

— Нам вполне хватает нынешних задолженностей перед тобой и твоим боссом.  
  
— Одной проблемой меньше, спасибо, — качнул головой Рэй, прикидывая, что они снимали уже шесть часов. 

На небольшом перерыве они забились в фургончик Тренера, рассаживаясь с комфортом и горячим чаем. Еды особо не было, только несладкие булочки, которые все жевали с удовольствием. 

— А сколько обычно длятся съемки у тебя? — Праймтайм застегнул клетчатую курточку полностью, что заметил один из ассистентов и притащил им несколько больших пледов. Лора сидела в дутой куртке поверх пальто, так что ей было намного теплее. 

— Часов четырнадцать. 

— Ебать, — Джим чуть булочку не выронил. — Мы тут до утра? 

Прессфилд пожала плечами. Может снимут быстрее, может нет. Как минимум, у них ещё было несколько сцен, которые надо отснять. 

— Пошли покурим, — предложила Лора Смиту, поднимаясь с нагретого места и легко выбираясь сквозь Карапузов из фургончика. Мэл собирался подскочить следом, но Тренер остановил его мягким жестом руки. Заметил, что нужно было дать этим двоим немного пространства. 

Рэй кивнул. Они быстро добрались до импровизированной курилки, которая была просто открытым местом с небольшой пепельницей в виде железной банки. 

Выудив из портсигара пару сигарет и подкурив их простейшей зажигалкой с заправки, Рэймонд уселся на пластиковый стульчик, устало делая первую затяжку. Он посмотрел на закрытую позу Прессфилд: спина прижата к вагончику, свободная рука спрятана где-то на груди под теплой курткой. Было понятно, о чём она хотела поговорить наедине, но Смит боялся продолжить этот разговор. Понимал, что если наговорит хуйни, то Лора может сорваться. Её в нормальном состоянии-то держали вовсе не публичные разговоры в кругу таких же бывших наркоманов. 

— Дело в моём положении. Моей работе, — наконец, начал он, тщательно подбирая слова.  
  
— Ты сам говорил, что ты больше бухгалтер, чем заклинатель наркоманов с автоматом, — она смотрела в сторону. 

— Я всё понемногу, — пожал плечами Смит, откидываясь назад и продолжая пристально рассматривать лицо Лоры. Ночь не была беззвездной, как надеялись Карапузы, но и освещение было только возле припаркованных машин. — И мы всё ещё работаем с твоим отцом. Словно без этого усложнения нельзя, — усмехнулся он. 

— И что же не так с твоим положением? 

— Начнём с того, что в круг аристократии я не вхожу. 

— Это, — попыталась встрять Прессфилд, но Рэй остановил её взглядом, качнул головой и продолжил.

— Я бы входил в него, но мой дед просрал всё. Титул, дом, уважение. И мой отец потратил всю свою жизнь, пытаясь вернуть к нам хотя бы уважение, — Смит отрешенно курил, то и дело поправляя рукой с сигаретой съезжающие вниз очки. — Лучше бы он потратил их на работу. Потому что сытые недели у нас выдавались не так часто, — он заметил, что Лора подошла ближе только когда она уложила ладонь на его плечо. 

— Я потратил всю свою жизнь на зарабатывание денег. Откладывал каждый пенни, когда была возможность. Просто чтобы больше никогда не оказаться в той ситуации, в которой рос. Мои руки в крови, сколько бы лихорадочно я не тёр их с мылом, — он теребил пальцами печатку на мизинце, — это моё напоминание. Геральдика рода, который потерял средства к существованию и доступ в высшие круги из-за одного человека. Несколько поколений следили за развитием и процветанием, а один мудак похерил всё, — Рэй бросил окурок в банку и пригласительно протянул Прессфилд руку. Улыбнулся, когда Лора без колебаний уселась на его колени, устраиваясь к нему боком и закидывая на него руку. 

— Я ведь сделаю тебе больно, — продолжил он немного погодя, когда уложил ладонь на её бок, — своим вечным отсутствием, неспособностью оказать должное внимание. Своими методами работы и разборок с конкурентами или просто врагами Микки. И ты сорвешься. Потому что у тебя больше не будет меня — вроде как друга и способного выслушать. У тебя буду я — который чем-то задел и к которому за помощью ты не пойдёшь, — Смит качнул головой. — К тому же, ты сейчас просто занимаешься замещением отсутствия Пауэра в твоей жизни. 

— Я не занимаюсь замещением, — уперто возразила Лора, пока Рэймонд разглядывал зажатую её губами сигарету. 

— Ещё как занимаешься. Поверь старому и опытному, — усмехнулся он, борясь с желанием просунуть вторую руку под куртку. — Или хочешь сказать, что ты не нашла себе очередного голубоглазого, светловолосого, смазливого и смотрящего на тебя с восхищением? 

Прессфилд только хмыкнула, выкидывая окурок следом и сползая ниже, чтобы уткнуться лицом в его шею. 

— Угораздило же меня связаться со старым и опытным, — пробормотала она негромко, щекоча своим дыханием его кожу. — А если мы договоримся, что даже если рассоримся в пух и прах, то я всё равно смогу приходить к тебе за советом, как не сорваться?  
  
— А ты сможешь? Сможешь засунуть гордость в жопу и подойти ко мне за советом, если обидишься на мои слова? — Рэй хотел было погладить её по волосам, но заметил злобный взгляд девушки из отдела мейк апа и руку тут же убрал. 

— Я могу попробовать, — Лора водила свободной рукой по жилетке на нём. Смит запрокинул голову с громким выдохом, рассматривая ночное небо и раздумывая. Может, стоило дать ей шанс. Дать себе шанс на неодинокую жизнь. 

Съёмки возобновили. Незадействованные нигде Тренер с Рэймондом бродили по площадке, разглядывая разные дубли и места. Посидели с отделом продакшена, на небольшом экранчике ноутбука восхищаясь отснятыми кадрами погони. 

— Я же говорил, что парни у меня креативные, — напомнил ирландец, когда они отсмотрели весь материал. 

— Только вот творят хуйню время от времени, — возразил Рэй, напоминая о том, почему в принципе Карапузы оказались в его доме. 

— Все мы творим хуйню время от времени, — философски заметил Тренер, — и только то, как мы разбираемся с последствиями этой хуйни говорит, насколько мы владеем собой и ситуацией. 

— Это какая-то китайская мудрость боевых монахов? — усмехнулся Рэй. 

— Нет, это ирландская мудрость заебавшихся тренеров. 

— Я её запомню, — кивнул Смит, слегка улыбаясь, пока они шли до очередного закутка, где сейчас доснимали Карапузов, вытворяющих свои любимые трюки перед стоящими машинами с включенными фарами. Они бы не были собой, не вставив нечто подобное. Лора сидела на капоте одной из машин, упираясь ногами в бампер. Рэй вновь засмотрелся на ноги в узких джинсах, длинные ступни и чёрные оксфорды на тонкой подошве. 

Режиссёр то и дело делал паузы, что-то активно жестикулируя объяснял всем находящимся в кадре, они продолжали или начинали заново. Это было выматывающе долго. Смит даже не представлял, каково сейчас парням и Прессфилд, которые должны были ещё и активно открывать рот под текст, двигаться, переснимать, мёрзнуть, пить чай и начинать заново. 

— Я когда-то тоже умел подобное, — они с Тренером принесли всей толпе чай, отогревая своих «звёзд» горячим напитком и помогая накинуть на себя несколько пледов. — Когда хватаешь здесь, — Рэй приподнял ногу, ухватив себя за лодыжку, — и делаешь кувырок через себя. 

— Нихуя! — отозвался Праймтайм.

— Да вы крутой, мистер Смит, — подтвердил Мэл. 

— А сейчас сможешь? — с усмешкой отозвалась Лора, и он посмеялся.

— Я до сих пор разваливаюсь от поездки верхом, ты хочешь, чтобы я тут сломался в нескольких местах? — Карапузы похрюкали себе в чашки, представляя подобное зрелище. 

— Эрни, — подошедший режиссёр отозвал парня в сторонку. — Мы продолжаем тот подтекст спасения, который вы задали ранее? 

— А что надо сделать? — был готов к предложениям Эрни.

— Ну хотя бы немного пообжиматься в кадре. 

— Мистер Смит! — тут же Эрни отошёл обратно, останавливаясь напротив Рэя, — а вы не убьёте меня, если мы немного пообжимаемся с Лорой в кадре?

— Почему я должен убить тебя за это? — Смит слегка изогнул одну бровь, разглядывая мнущегося перед ним парня. 

— Ну вы же, ну, — Эрни показал пальцами неприличный жест проникающего в кольцо другой руки пальца. Помялся ещё немного, пока не перевел взгляд на Прессфилд, которая согнулась пополам от смеха. 

— Я думаю, Лора достаточно взрослая девочка, чтобы ты спрашивал разрешение у неё, а не у меня, — сурово заметил Рэймонд, прежде чем запил нервное состояние чаем. 

— Тогда почему я вынуждена кататься с гангстерами домой? — тут же недовольно заметила она, разгибаясь и стягивая с себя дутую куртку, когда заметила пару пригласительных жестов от ассистентов. 

— Потому что ты ограниченно взрослая девочка, и ты превосходно знаешь почему, — поучительно заметил он.

— Зануда! 

Обжимания в кадре были достаточно приличными. Даже никаких поцелуев. Смит всё равно ощущал себя ебано, понимая, что немного, но ревнует. Немного, но не хочет, чтобы Прессфилд так по-свойски оборачивала руку вокруг пояса Эрни, прижимаясь ближе. Чрезвычайно тупое состояние. Подтверждающее все самые плохие догадки о своих чувствах. 

Съёмки закончили едва-едва перед рассветом. Заебанные, но радостные и довольные, Карапузы вновь собрались в фургончике, обсуждая прошедшее время и делясь с друг другом эмоциями. Кажется, они даже успели несколько видео сами записать на телефоны. 

Рэй же ухватил Лору за руку и утянул обратно в курилку. Переставил стул так, чтобы наблюдать за зеленью холмов, едва-едва покрывающихся утренним солнечным светом.  
Они курили молча, мягко обняв друг друга и уже не обращая внимания на то, что подумают все остальные. Смит понимал, что бессонная ночь ударит по нему сильнее, потому что ему скоро выезжать на работу. Но был рад, пробираясь широкой ладонью наконец-то под тонкое пальто и поглаживая практически бездумно. Холодные костяшки Прессфилд почесывали его короткую бороду где-то недалеко от уха, а на очках начала появляться запотевающая плёнка капель из-за перепада ночной температуры. Зажав зубами сигарету, улыбаясь с хитринкой, Рэймонд снял с себя очки, аккуратно просовывая их в её руку.

— Подержи, пожалуйста, — попросил невинно он, когда Лора бросила окурок в банку и взяла очки, немного рассеянно разглядывая их. 

Бросив окурок следом, Смит обхватил лицо Прессфилд одной рукой, прижимаясь к её губам в мягком поцелуе. Нежно, почти лениво игрался с её верхней губой, не желая думать ни о чём больше. Небрежно углубил поцелуй, когда ощутил долгожданное поддавание Лоры. Тихо простонал, понимая, как легко она поддавалась его рукам, его языку, его телу. Одиночество было приятным, но слышать ответный негромкий стон удовольствия, ощущая лёгкий привкус табака на губах, было куда лучше. 

— Значит, целоваться твоё положение позволяет? — прищурив взгляд, спросила Прессфилд, прерывая поцелуй. Рэй облизнул нижнюю губу, чуть закусывая её и отпуская. 

— У меня было время подумать, — ответил он, забирая очки и нацепляя их обратно на нос. — Над твоим поведением, — со смешком добавил Смит, чуть вздрогнув когда Лора стукнула его ладонью по плечу. 

— А если серьёзно?

— Хочу пригласить тебя на свидание, — не моргая ответил он, и от серьёзности этого тона Прессфилд чуть не наебнулась с его колен. 

— Ты башкой ебнулся, пока мы снимались? 

— Нет, — качнул он головой с улыбкой, — мне просто уже далеко не восемнадцать, чтобы лезть к тебе в окно или ждать у забора пока ты спрыгнешь. И я бы хотел, чтобы ваш заточенный семейный меч остался висеть на стенке в мои приезды. 

— То есть ты собираешься приехать в один день и так просто сказать отцу, что забираешь меня на свидание? — на её лице явно читалось «мистер Смит, ты вконец ебанулся». 

— Я даже скажу тебе в какой день. На полгода, как ты будешь чиста от наркотиков, — Рэй довольно игрался пальцами с её волосами за ухом. 

— Но это же нескоро! — возмутившись, Лора попыталась уйти от очередного прикосновения, но он не дал ей этого сделать, вновь рукой придерживая скуластое лицо. 

— За это время ты как раз поймешь, стал ли я просто замещением Ноэля или у тебя правда есть какие-то чувства. Дай старику перестраховаться, ладно? 

— Но мы же продолжим ездить в Лондон? — она дёргала пальцами его галстук, — и ночевать у тебя иногда можно?

— Конечно, — Смит кивнул, не удержавшись и чмокнув её в скулу. Потом под челюстью. Потом в уголок губ, ловя лёгкую улыбку. — Только в гостевой спальне. 

— До свидания ни-ни? — на её вопрос он утвердительно кивнул. — А после свидания, что, Барри Уайт и твои пальцы?

— Или альбом «Наконец-то» Этты Джеймс, — ухмылка не покидала его губы, — или «Ничто тебе не навредит, детка» и любая часть тела, которую ты попросишь. 

— Эй, голубки! — раздался радостный голос Эрни, — нам сказали съёбывать! В смысле, всё отсняли! 

— Сейчас идем! — зычно ответила Лора, после чего перевела взгляд обратно на Рэя. — Я запомню о любой части тела, — расплылась в улыбке она, поднимаясь с его колен и исчезая в одном из трейлеров. Смит слегка потянулся, когда поднялся следом и тяжело вздохнул. 

Это была восхитительная ночь. Сомнений в том, что отснятый клип выстрелит, у него даже не возникло. А вот в том, что ближайшие три месяца он сможет «удержать себя в штанах», как выразился Микки, уверенности не было. Но хотелось сделать всё правильно. Обойтись без новых проёбов, хотя бы ближайшие пару недель. 

Поэтому с площадки домой её повез Банни. Рэй только проводил машину взглядом, слегка улыбаясь, и записал себе в ментальный блокнотик дату. 

Дату, которую занимать ничем нельзя. Дату его избавления от непрерывного одиночества.


	4. +Bonus track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я подлая падла, и знаю, что не хотела описывать свидание, но что есть то есть. Enjoy!  
> Строки из Peggy Lee - Fever.

Невиданная популярность трека не сделала жизнь Смита проще. Более того, ему какое-то время казалось, что он окончательно рехнулся, распределяя своё время и время подчиненных так, чтобы суметь перекрыть все потребности Прессфилдов, но самому не попадаться на глаза лорду. Это была практически невозможная задача, но что в принципе в работе на Пирсона считается невозможным? Микки только подливал масла в огонь и каждый раз, когда на радио крутили в очередной раз какое-то интервью с Лорой или Карапузами, а так же сам трек, прибавлял громкость с довольной ухмылкой. 

«Лора Прессфилд - снова на коне в прямом и переносном смысле!» 

«Игра с жанрами вышла за любые пределы, но такого вы ещё не слышали!» 

«Карапузы - взрыв грайм-сцены Лондона!» 

«Вы никогда бы и не подумали о тёмной песне о любви от этих ребят!» 

Из всех щелей лился поток информации за потоком. Лора стала приезжать в Лондон несколько раз на неделе, мотаясь от студии, в зал Карапузов, на встречи с непрекращающимися журналистами. Каким образом именно его дом стал прибежищем для всех этих «звёзд», Рэймонд так и не понял. Он понимал, что Прессфилд всё это время оставалась в его доме, правда имела теперь куда больше свободы. Он даже дошёл до того, что выдал ей запасной комплект ключей. Но Карапузы? Их бы он не хотел видеть в своём доме так часто. Тем не менее, вечер за вечером он обнаруживал толпу людей в гостиной или у барбекю и злился. 

— Извини, что так вмешиваемся, — Тренер постоянно пытался заступиться за своих парней, так что тоже подгребал ближе к вечеру, проследить, пожурить, повоспитывать и попытаться снизить градус недовольства. Он сам, если говорить на чистоту, не был доволен тем, как часто его пацаны заваливались к Рэймонду, — но твой дом стал единственным местом, до которого не могут добраться журналисты.

Все собрались за барбекю, рассаживаясь по стульям, смеясь, шумно разговаривая, распивая пиво, покуривая сигареты. Смит хлопотал у гриля, как и всегда в дни нашествия клетчатых тараканов, готовя курицу и полезные овощи. К готовке он не подпускал ровным счётом никого. Чай позволял поставить только Лоре и Тренеру, и то с большой неохотой. 

— Я не против, — нашёл в себе слова Рэй только у холодильника, когда они с ирландцем вдвоём пошли за пивом. Надо было забрать упаковку на всех, сегодня парням было разрешено, да и пару специй прихватить не мешало. На протяжное задумчивое «хм» от Тренера, он нервно поправил очки. Понимал, что лжёт и себе и человеку, который эту ложь прекрасно видит. — Но было бы лучше проводить эти мероприятия пореже. Только за эту неделю уже третий раз вы все тут. 

— Мои ребята не умеют ладить с последствиями популярности, в отличие от твоей подопечной, — заметил Тренер, подхватывая ящик пива поудобнее, — я уговорю их появляться тут пореже. Только тебе стоит поговорить с Лорой, она их сюда приглашает каждый раз. 

Смит коротко кивнул. Ему нужны были вечера спокойствия, чтобы подзарядить свою и так донельзя разряженную батарейку. Выдерживать ещё толпу людей в своём доме было непросто и на свежую голову. 

— Мэл, ты чего тут забыл? — мягко спугнул парня ирландец, когда тот шарился по верхнему ящику с посудой. 

— Мы хотели сфоткать всё по красоте, — начал он, хватая пару пивных бокалов, — вот с этим! — он выставил обе руки вперед, показывая свой улов, и тут же выронил один бокал из-за того что ухватил его не за узкую часть. 

— Сука! — взвыл Рэймонд. Это была последняя капля, последний процент его батарейки, он кинулся на парня с злобными приговорами о кривых руках и скользких пальцах, он готов был избить этого паренька. Тренер влезть не успел, он бросился к ближайшему столу, потому что кидать на пол ящик с пивом было затеей не менее глупой. Пока он разбирался с одним тяжелым грузом и явно брал на сердце не менее тяжелый, Мэл готовился получить в лицо, понимая, что это неизбежно. Одной рукой он все еще цеплялся за стакан. 

Откуда на кухне появилась Прессфилд, сказать никто из них не смог бы. Тренер не видел, как она входила в комнату, Мэл не слышал, Рэй однозначно видел перед собой только одну цель — врезать да посильнее. Но когда Лора оттолкнула Мэла в сторону, глядя на Рэймонда немного насупленно, тот как по щелчку остановился. Опустил занесенную для удара руку, опустил голову, опустил плечи. До него только сейчас дошло, что он собирался избить парня за какой-то ебучий стакан. 

Тренер облегченно выдохнул, посчитав, что теперь обязан поблагодарить Прессфилд хоть чем-то за спасение своего оболтуса. И что ему не пришлось лезть в драку самому. 

Сделав шаг ещё ближе, Лора мягко уложила обе руки на плечи Смита, сцепляя их в замок за его шеей и привлекая его к себе. Рэй поддался молчаливо, склоняясь все ниже, пока не дошел до того, что уткнулся носом в её плечо. Он не сразу смог разжать кулаки. Просто стоял сломанной башней посреди кухни и пытался, тщетно пытался стать спокойнее. 

— Мне нужно больше вечеров в одиночестве, — он шептал едва слышно, и отступивший на несколько шагов назад Мэл уже не разбирал слов, но Прессфилд тяжело выдохнула. 

— Извини. Я не подумала об этом, — Лора уложила ладонь на его затылок, принимаясь нежно поглаживать, запускать пальцы в пшеничные волосы и проводить до самой шеи рукой. Выразительным взглядом указала Тренеру на ящик, который все так ждали, и на двор, надеясь, что тот поймет просьбу свалить сейчас с кухни. Второй раз намекать тому не пришлось, ящик в одну подмышку, Мэла в другую, и отправиться на задний дворик, чтобы постепенно начинать собирать вещички. Смит бы не выдержал больше. Но и уходить сразу казалось не самой умной затеей. 

После Рэй кинулся собирать стекло с пола: крупные куски подхватывал руками, мелкую часть сгреб щеткой, тщательно вычищая полы. Лора не пыталась помочь, потому что в уборке и готовке к Смиту лезть в принципе не стоило. Только ждать, когда перееб его отпустит и всё. 

Прессфилд вернулась с Рэймондом за руку, и пока тот с негромким кряхтением усаживался на стул, ладонью поманила Тренера к себе. 

— Вам не стоит убегать сразу, — заметила она, стоило им отойти к живой изгороди. — Тогда он будет винить себя в разрушении веселья. 

— Так себе, конечно, развлечение, получить в нос, — ирландец засунул руки в карманы куртки и слабо кивнул. Они могут попробовать. — Это может сработать, но тебе придется постоянно находиться рядом. 

Лора кивнула в ответ со слабой усмешкой. До этого она тоже догадалась быстро. Ей Смит не мог бы навредить, ни физически, ни психически. Но и выглядел он крайне паршиво: просто забился в свою каменную броню, невидящим взглядом окидывая полупьяных парней вокруг. 

Каким-то магическим образом Рэй даже не стал сопротивляться, когда место за барбекю занял Джим: может, потому что он сделал это молча и органично, продолжив готовить курицу и переворачивать кусочки овощей. Прессфилд сразу же поняла, что всё ещё хуже, чем она предполагала. Потому что Смит не издал ни единого ворчания на эту перестановку. У него не было сил даже на это. С этого момента осознания кошки на душе заскреблись сильнее. Она не подумала о том, что Рэй вообще не социальный человек. Она не додумалась о том, что его надо оставлять в одиночестве даже в те дни, когда ей приходится торчать в Лондоне. Как-то подумала, что раз всего-то приезжает три раза в неделю, то четыре дня Рэй проводит наедине с собой и ему этого достаточно. Так она ещё не ошибалась. 

— А что если мы ещё один коллаб устроим? — Бенни склонился на столик, упираясь в него предплечьями. Парни одобрительно закивали. 

— К сожалению, это так не работает, — посмеялась Лора в ответ, прикладываясь к бутылке. — вам сейчас стоит задуматься о том, чтобы выпустить хотя бы один сингл на этом хайпе.  
  
— О, так теперь ты не хочешь с нами работать? — обиженно просипел Праймтайм, наоборот, откидываясь назад на спинку стула. 

— В качестве коллаба — нет. Такие вещи строго дозируют, — пояснила Прессфилд, — когда произвел фурор на сцене, то от тебя ждут точно такого же, если не лучше. Планка слишком высока, — пожав плечами, она похлопала Бенни по руке, — но если меня отпустят в тур, хотя бы, по Великобритании, то обязательно приглашу вас на пару выступлений. 

— Это обещание? — отозвался с другого конца стола Эрни. 

— Обещаю, — кивнула с улыбкой Лора, переглянувшись с Тренером. Самое идеальное время уходить, все успели поесть немного, выпить, и это не будет выглядеть некрасивым побегом от паршивого настроения Рэймонда. 

Тот сидел грустной черной тучей, совершенно не следя ни за чем, только глядя время от времени по сторонам и излучая ровным счетом ничего, кроме дикой заебанности. 

Очнулся он только когда Прессфилд упала к нему на колени, обняв рукой за шею. 

— Куда все делись? — тут же спросил Смит, осматриваясь по сторонам с легким недоумением. 

— Сказали, что сегодня уйдут пораньше, — она пожала одним плечом, — что хотят выжить на завтрашней тренировке, а из-за алкоголя это будет сложно. 

— Они ушли из-за моего поведения, — выдохнул недовольно Рэй, пристроив лицо в изгибе её шеи и медленно вдыхая аромат лориного горьковато-зеленого парфюма. 

— Если бы они ушли из-за тебя, то наверное, сразу же после того, как ты попытался избить Мэла? 

Смит промолчал, крепко обняв Прессфилд за пояс. Он начал понимать, как именно Пирсон сумел смягчить свою жестокую репутацию. Просто завел людей, которые бы одергивали его. Рэй и Роз стали его стоп-кранами, понимающими, когда он заходит слишком далеко.   
Но до этого времени у Рэймонда стоп-кранов не было. Как и тормозов. Вся его энергия и злость выплескивались через края, и внезапно обрести человека, взгляд на которого может остановить — это было непривычно. 

Еще непривычнее было то, что Лора свою роль осознала. У неё вряд ли было время на раздумье о том, влезать под руку или не влезать. А значит, её доверие к нему было зашкаливающим. 

Вечера стали заметно проще. Карапузы стали появляться только по приглашению, когда Рэймонд оценивал свои силы на общение повыше и был куда спокойнее. 

Но даже пребывание с Лорой один на один не делало его жизнь легче. Его желание сделать всё правильно подвергалось таким изысканным пыткам, что его железная выдержка покрывалась ржавчиной и явными трещинами. 

Потому что оставаясь один на один Прессфилд заигрывала непрестанно. Она нашла тонкую грань, по которой играючи ходила. Мимолетно задевала его руками, всегда в наиболее приличных местах. С комфортом устраивалась на его коленях на диване. Иногда смеялась и шептала непристойности на ухо, оставляя Рэя бороться со своим возбуждением. 

Она даже никогда не целовала его первой. Фактически, конечно. На практике же Смит безоговорочно сдавался, стоило Лоре приблизить своё лицо, облизнуть нижнюю губу и невинно уставиться ему в глаза. Рэймонд не знал, кого ненавидеть: себя, за то что так просто поддавался или Прессфилд, за то, что знала на что давить и как. Что не мешало ему сосаться с удовольствием. Мягко, влажно и нежно, или страстно, глубоко и кусаясь, или всё вместе. Они оба оставались в дикой фрустрации, вынужденные оторваться друг от друга неудовлетворенными. 

Но Рэй был безмерно благодарен за то, что Лора не переходила границу. Сколько бы его ни пугала мысль о том, что зайди она в его спальню посреди ночи, ему бы хватило всего пары слов, чтобы поступиться своими выстроенными принципами и сделать всё, что она захочет. Какое именно чудо удерживало её от этих слов и действий, Смит не знал. Прессфилд и сама понятия не имела, что мешало ей завалиться в его постель. В его доме осталось ровно два места, где они ещё не целовались: его спальня и гостевая спальня. В присутствии кровати как-то сразу оба сбавляли обороты, боясь забыться. Несмотря на то, что места в его доме было дохуя. Можно было бы трахаться на любом из столов (кроме кухонного и обеденного, сама мысль об этом вызывала нервный тик), на креслах, на диванах, на чертовом коврике возле камина — выбирай что захочешь. 

Хотя иногда Лора переходила границу со своими подъебками. 

— О, а я только чайник поставила, — вместо приветствия произнесла Лора, услышав звук шагов, брошенные на стойку ключи и шуршание писем в руках Смита. Тот прошёл на кухню, и одного взгляда ему хватило, чтобы замереть на пороге, едва не уронив челюсть.   
Прессфилд была без майки. Рэй жадным взглядом изучал её худую спину, острые лопатки, легкую рельефность мышц, пока не опустился взглядом до ряда позвонков и ямочек внизу спины. Похоть затопила рассудок, подкидывая воспаленному мозгу изображения о том, как все это великолепие можно гладить, трогать, кусать, вылизывать, целовать, снова гладить.  
  
Ещё хуже стало от того, когда Лора развернулась к нему лицом, упираясь ладонями в кухонную тумбу. Он честно хотел смотреть ей в глаза, но это было физически невозможно. Восхитительная пара родинок меж грудей, очерченные кубики пресса — фантазия сразу сбивала его с ног, особенно учитывая, как быстро кровь отлила от головы. 

— Отлично, ты лишила меня возможности выебываться моими кубиками, — Рэй с трудом поднял взгляд в наглые глаза Лоры. 

— Тебе что-то не нравится? — изогнув вопросительно одну бровь поинтересовалась она. 

— Глупый вопрос. Очевидно, не все могут быть умными и красивыми, как я, — Смит одним быстрым взглядом указал на свои собственные брюки, благо, сегодня он был не в джинсах. Самое красочное подтверждение того, насколько ему нравился открывающийся перед ним вид. — Но всё же надень майку. 

— Это попахивает сексизмом, — Прессфилд нахмурилась, слегка задирая подбородок, — почему ты можешь ходить без майки, а я нет? — он начал было ей отвечать, но Лора выставила указательный палец, заставив его умолкнуть на секунду, — учитывая то, что у тебя грудь больше! 

— Ты абсолютно права, — Рэймонд подошёл вплотную, устраивая ладонь на её спине. Правда постепенно сползал в сторону бока, чтобы суметь погладить по низу живота хотя бы большим пальцем. — Отвратительное проявление устоев старого мира, когда женское тело было равноценно товару, а разного рода уебки, дорвавшиеся до власти, мечтали обрести полное влияние над женщиной. Но я — прогрессивный член общества, Лора, я против несправедливости и сексуализации женской груди. Я поддерживаю все твои начинания, но майку будь добра надеть. До тех пор, пока я не разберусь с тем, чтобы получить одобрение от твоего отца. 

— Это нечестно, — Лора заметила, как опасно близко подползли пальцы Смита к её груди. Он едва сдерживал себя. 

— Мир вообще ужасно несправедливая и хуевая штука, — кивнул Рэй, — но я даю тебе свое слово, что после сможешь ходить по моему дому без майки сколько вздумается. 

— А сейчас что не так? — Прессфилд шумно втянула носом воздух, стоило теплой подушечке большого пальца Рэймонда пройтись по самому низу груди. 

— А сейчас я, как и любой мужчина, застрявший одной ногой где-то в пещере, мечтаю закинуть тебя на плечо и отнести в спальню, чтобы выебать из тебя всю эту нахальность. И не могу этого сделать. Так что не расстраивай моего внутреннего неандертальца. Надень майку. 

— Только если ради твоего внутреннего неандертальца, — согласилась Лора, наблюдая за тем, как поспешно Смит решил отступить. Пока не натворил дел. По пути из кухни он зацепился взглядом за майку, поднял её одной рукой и бросил Прессфилд в лицо. Сопровождением его удаления наверх был заливистый лорин смех. 

Шесть месяцев выпадали на июнь. На следующей неделе, так что дольше тянуть уже было некуда. Перед парадным входом в поместье, Рэй курил уже третью сигарету за полчаса. Он нервничал, как чертов подросток. Конечно, не каждый день собираешься подойти к герцогу, на земле которого они выращивают свой продукт и сказать в лицо то, что будешь трахаться с его дочкой. Пускай и не такими словами.

Смит пристально осмотрел себя в боковое зеркальце: поправил галстук, провел ладонью по волосам, одернул жилетку. Что он мог сказать в своё оправдание? «Я, в отличие от Пауэра, не торчок, делаю по утрам зарядку и правильно питаюсь»? Не стоило тянуть кота за хвост. Надо разобраться с ситуацией, пока есть такая возможность. 

— Извините, если помешал, — начал приглушенно Смит, заходя в гостиную. Лорд ему приветственно кивнул, тогда как Микки бросил удивленный взгляд, глазами спрашивая, что случилось. Даже после того, как Рэймонд полностью изучил это поместье с Лорой, на встречах он предпочитал торчать на улице. Это было привычнее. — Ваша Светлость, я бы хотел поговорить. По возможности, наедине. 

— Рэй, — Микки удивленно вскинул брови, оставляя чашечку чая на блюдце, — у тебя появились секреты от меня? 

— Нет, — он нервно поправил очки, — просто это не касается вашего бизнеса. Я хотел поговорить о Лоре. 

— Что-то случилось? Она что-то натворила? — тут же обеспокоенно начал лорд. Он отправил Анну с Лорой развеяться на выходных.

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, — Рэй украдкой присел на диван. Микки с Чарльзом сидели на одном диване напротив него, и от этого становилось только хуже. — Я хотел бы попросить вашего одобрения. 

— Одобрения на что? — лорд изменился в лице, больше не глядя так уж дружелюбно. 

— Я знаю, я не самый лучший вариант, не высоких кровей, слишком старше её, работаю на специфичной работе, не разбираюсь в скачках, этикете и правильных обращениях, от меня зависит её благополучие и я поступаю непрофессионально, плохо, с какой-то точки зрения даже аморально, — пока Рэй говорил, Пирсон смотрел на него, слегка охуевая. Он впервые видел, как Смит нервничал и тараторил. Он видел его злым, спокойным, недовольным, радостным даже, но вот настолько нервничающим перед другим человеком — ни разу. Но подбор слов у него вышел хуевый, потому что лорд Прессфилд просто застыл на «аморально», сцепив челюсти так, словно собирался перекусить ими стальной канат. Похоже Рэя придется спасать. 

— Что ты с ней сделал? — убитым голосом спросил Чарльз, и Рэймонд ощутил, что он проебался. 

— Влюбился в неё, — Смит тревожно потёр шею, не зная уже, что сказать или сделать. Лорд замер, молча смотря куда-то в сторону. Кажется, на одну из многочисленных фотографий Лоры на полках. 

Пирсон постарался смягчить удар, поэтому взглядом указал на графины с алкоголем. Рэймонд тут же кивнул, подрываясь к подносу, чтобы налить своему боссу и лорду по стакану виски, на два пальца, и поставил перед ними, усаживаясь обратно и сжав пальцы в замок так, что они побелели. 

— Надо сказать, я удивлён не меньше твоего, Чарльз, — Микки отпил из стакана, — чтобы мой лучший человек... — он качнул головой, — но это было ожидаемо. 

— Та история с фотографией? — лорд залпом выпил свой стакан, заставив Смита еще сильнее занервничать. 

— Я никогда не трогал Лору, — поспешил заверить Рэй, — не в том смысле. Я не хотел бы повторения тех подозрений. Мы договорились с ней, что я поведу её на свидание, на её полгода без наркотиков. И что я спрошу об этом у Вас. Чтобы мои намерения были предельно ясны, и Вы не узнали об этом через статью в таблоиде. 

— А если я откажу в одобрении? — лорд сверлил его хмурым взглядом и Смит подавил в себе тихую усмешку. Тут никакой тест не нужен, чтобы подтвердить их родство. 

— Я когда-нибудь рассказывал, как Рэй женился в Вегасе? — внезапно перевел на себя разговор Пирсон. — он знал ту девчонку всего пару дней. Знаешь, что меня больше всего удивило? Они продержались три года в браке. 

— У меня нет плана на отказ, — попытался встрять Рэймонд, но Микки снова его перебил, отнимая внимание лорда. 

— Я знаю Рэя. Он не пришел бы сюда, не будучи убежденным в том, что это взаимно и что лучше будет дать об этом знать. Никто не мешает тебе дать отказ, но подумай о своей дочери. Она ведь снова сбежит. Пускай, туда, куда мы будем знать — к нему, но это не сделает ваши отношения лучше. Лора уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы принимать собственные решения. Ей нужна твоя поддержка, — Пирсон закинул ногу на ногу, а потом кивнул в сторону Смита, — и ему тоже нужна твоя поддержка. Чарльз, мы с ним прошли через такое дерьмо, о котором даже говорить опасно. Но сейчас этот человек, моя правая рука, сидит и дрожит, — конечно, Смит не дрожал, он сидел прямо и ровно, только Микки знал каждый его жест, — боясь получить от тебя твёрдое «нет». Если не это подтверждение его чувств, то я не знаю что. 

Рэй готов был кинуться к боссу на шею и расцеловать его. Без Микки и его умения разговаривать дела были бы плохи. Смит даже начал задумываться о том, как рассказать Лоре об этом отказе, чтобы она не сорвалась на своих родителях. 

— Разве это не нарушение профессиональной этики? 

— В какой-то степени, — признал Смит, опуская голову, — поэтому я и сказал, что поступаю плохо. Но это не значит, что я прекращу свою работу с ней. Моё отношение к наркотикам остается неизменным, — попытался заверить Рэй, — она очень хорошо держится. Но, насколько я понял, она всё так же боится обращаться к вам. 

— Боится? — лорд переспросил обеспокоенно, и Рэймонд кивнул. 

— У неё бывают мысли о срыве. Иногда на пустом месте. Ничего страшного в этом нет, это нормальный процесс для желающих исправиться, но в такие моменты ей нужны люди, которые выслушают все эти мысли и не осудят за них. Обычно она звонит мне, если эти мысли настигают её здесь. Я знаю, что она ещё иногда обращается к Яну, кажется, это её знакомый клавишник, и Кэлу, фотографу. Но не к вам?

— Нет, — качнул головой Чарльз, вновь переводя взгляд на полку. Глубоко вздохнул, — если она так тебе доверяет, то я даю своё одобрение и согласие. Но как-нибудь тебе придётся приехать на семейный ужин, — начал герцог с зарождающейся ухмылкой. 

— Надеюсь, не такой, как когда Вы приглашаете Микки, — вновь занервничал Рэй. Оказаться перед толпой аристократов ему бы не хотелось. Он не был Пирсоном, умеющим подобрать ко всем подход. 

— О, нет, ничего такого грандиозного. Возможно, через месяц. Как раз у тёщи будет день рождения, — на такое заявление от лорда Микки негромко рассмеялся, допивая свой стакан. 

— Вызвать инфаркт у человека можно и проще. Но спасибо, — Рэймонд с опаской протянул руку к герцогу, готовый убрать её, если тот откажется. Чарльз посмеялся погромче и крепко пожал его руку в ответ. 

В назначенный день свидания Смит попросил Лору не наряжаться особо сильно. Всё равно вместо душных ресторанов или приятных уличных кафешек он предпочел устроить всё у себя дома и сразу об этом рассказал. Чтобы никакие журналисты не мешались. К тому же, он хотел её порадовать и сам приготовить ужин. Спросить, что ей захочется и сделать это — ингредиентов у него было дохрена и всяких. Но Рэй надел свою любимую рубашку в тонкие голубые полосочки, свеженький новенький шерстяной костюм, несомненно, тройку, и мерил шагами лужайку у входа в поместье, пока дожидался Прессфилд. Постоянно одёргивал рукав, боясь появления складок на нём, пока не услышал «хорошо, папуль», и быстрые шаги по лестнице. 

Вид Лоры в светлом джинсовом костюме и, чёрт подери, это была белая футболка, вызвал у Смита лёгкий шок и широкую улыбку. Видеть её во всём светлом было непривычно. Это была забавная смена стиля от больших свитшотов и чёрных узких джинс, но даже если бы она выбрала надеть растянутую футболку и старые треники, своего мнения об её привлекательности он бы не поменял. 

— Интересно выглядишь, — заметил Рэй, улыбаться продолжал во все зубы, наклоняя лицо поближе. 

— А ты как обычно, — фыркнула она в ответ, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на его щеке. Рэймонд незамедлительно открыл перед ней переднюю дверцу, приглашая внутрь машины. В поездку он составил особый плейлист, над которым торчал очень долго. По большей части, потому что не разбирался в спотифае и докапывался до Праймтайма по телефону. Он не забыл включить туда и Этту Джеймс, и Донну Соммер, но в поездке Лора зацепилась за песню Пегги Ли, щёлкала пальцами левой руки в такт и даже подпевала негромко, заставив Смита немного посмущаться.

— У капитана Смита и Покахонтас был сумасшедший роман, когда её отец пытался убить его, она сказала: папочка, о, не смей, от него у меня жар, — пока Прессфилд смеялась, продолжая щелкать пальцами, Рэймонд поправил очки, немного покраснев. Что ж, стоило лучше вслушиваться в тексты.

Готовить, конечно же, Рэй предложил на улице. Что может быть лучше барбекю летом? Только барбекю, весёлая Лора и ласкающий ухо фонтан воды. 

— Выбрала, что будем пить? — он предложил ей осмотреть свой мини-бар. Правда, кроме вина и виски там больше ничего не было. Но Прессфилд кивнула, протягивая ему бутылку. — Пино гриджо? Значит без стейка. 

— Я предпочитаю другое мясо, — посмеялась Лора, запуская ненадолго ладонь под его жилетку. Рэй подался вперед под её руку, ухмыляясь в ответ. 

— Это мясо тебе тоже достанется, но сначала ужин. Будешь креветки? 

— На гриле? — она посмотрела как Смит уверенно кивнул, — звучит вкусно. 

Он разлил вино по бокалам, кинул пробку в банку над обеденным столом, которая уже была больше чем на две трети забита такими же пробками. 

— Ты, кстати, так и не рассказал, как прошёл твой разговор с отцом, — Лора расселась на скамейке, пока Рэймонд надрезал спинки здоровенных креветок, вытаскивал лишнее, добавлял немного соли, масла и чеснока, оставляя их в панцирях и чуть подсушиться, пока нагревался гриль. 

— Меня спасло только присутствие Микки, — пожал плечами он, тоже отпивая из бокала. — А ещё я пообещал быть на дне рождении твоей бабушки? 

— Со стороны матери? — стоило ему кратко угукнуть в подтверждение, Прессфилд рассмеялась, запрокинув голову. — О, ты не представляешь, в какую войну ввязываешься.  
  
— В любую, лишь бы не выгнали взашей, — Рэй устроил первую часть креветок на гриле, поправил одним пальцем очки, — готов даже треники надеть, чтобы совсем соответствовать вашим ожиданиям от рабочего класса. 

— Вполне хватит твоей бандитской рожи, чтобы леди Элис хватил удар. 

— То есть у меня ещё и рожа бандитская? — с явным недовольством проворчал Рэймонд, пошипев слегка, когда Прессфилд вытянула руку и растрепала его такие идеально уложенные волосы. Ради неё же старался. 

— Красивая бандитская рожа, — Лора опустила руку с волос Смита и потрепала его по щеке, — бабушке просто не приходилось в жизни работать. Вообще. У неё была важная задача: выдать старшую дочь за как можно более высокорангового аристократа. Когда она с этим справилась, заниматься стало нечем. И сейчас она вбила в голову, что самая лучшая партия для меня — это какой-то итальянский граф. 

— Как можно купить графство в Италии? — усмехнулся негромко Рэй, выкладывая первую порцию на тарелку, сразу же занимая место на гриле второй частью креветок. — И вообще у меня вполне себе аристократические корни. На случай если кто-то из твоей родни не захочет меня принять. 

— Да в жопу их, — отмахнулась Лора, хватая одну из креветок и, почистив, отправила себе в рот, запивая вином. Было чертовски вкусно. 

— И твоих родителей тоже? Я до сих пор не знаю мнения твоей мамы насчет меня. Твой отец согласился только потому что Микки умеет заговаривать зубы. 

— Тебя правда так беспокоит их мнение? — как только Смит кивнул, Прессфилд тяжело вздохнула,— Они никогда не будут активно против тебя. Если убедятся, что ты хорошо ко мне относишься, то даже могут защищать тебя перед родней время от времени. Но они никогда не будут и активно за. По многим причинам, — Лора приобняла Рэймонда чуть ниже пояса, качнув головой с небольшой грустью. — Думаю, они никогда не примут то, что меня тянет на отбросов.

— Отлично, теперь у меня не только рожа бандитская, но я ещё и отброс, — помотал головой Рэй, — добавим к этому ещё и то, что я старый, и не подскажешь, — он наклонился пониже торсом, поближе к голове Прессфилд, — почему ты вообще решила, что у тебя ко мне хоть что-то есть из чувств? 

— Всё просто — потому что ты меня кормишь, — ухмыльнулась она, задрав голову и упираясь подбородком в его бок. — и потому что ты охуенный, Рэй.

С каждым выпитым бокалом руки развязывались всё сильнее. Больше не надо было отпрыгивать назад, как ошпаренному, не надо было обрываться на половине, и никаких посторонних мыслей о том, что грозный лорд отрежет ему яйца фамильным мечом за такую наглость, как устроенная на заднице Прессфилд рука, то и дело крепко сжимающаяся. Смит сам потянул Лору за собой, когда убедился, что на гриле больше ничего нет. 

В коридоре случилась небольшая заминка, стоило Рэймонду радостно уступить, оказавшись прижатым к холодной стенке, пока руки Прессфилд изучали его тело. Над жилеткой, под жилеткой, на брюках, на плечах, на шее у челюсти, на шее сзади, в волосах, в бороде — Рэй только тихо неторопливо постанывал, тяжело вздыхая от особенно удачных раздразнивающих движений. Он уже по привычке держался до последнего, чуть ли не собравшись отступить и уйти к себе, когда до него дошло, что больше сдерживаться не надо. Именно в этот момент он отодвинулся от стены, напирая на Лору всем телом, а после ловко подхватил её под ноги, как и обещал — закидывая на плечо и унося в спальню, подпрыгнув на месте, когда вместо сопротивления Прессфилд опустила ладонь на его задницу, шлёпнула слегка, а после сжала покрепче, тихо посмеиваясь. 

— Тебе включить музыку для стриптиза? — она развалилась на его кровати, ноги разведены в стороны, руки закинуты под голову, а Смит стоял напротив и наспех стягивал с себя пиджак, жилетку, рубашку, и всё это он хотел повесить на плечики, чтобы не помять. 

— Лучше бы тоже разделась, — поворчал он, и Лора кивнула с полуулыбкой, расстегнув свои джинсы и вытянула одну ногу, стукнув Рэя по бедру. Второй раз ему объяснять не пришлось, не успев разобраться с расстегнутым ремнём, он потянулся к Прессфилд, торопливо снимая её джинсы и не менее аккуратно, как и свою одежду, складывал сначала в стопочку, а потом на стул. Благо его помощь с футболкой не требовалась, так что за это время Смит устроил брюки на спинке стула, смотал в клубок носки, и запустил оба больших пальца под резинку трусов, чуть нервно покусывая губу. — У меня есть изъян, — выдохнул он, сбрасывая последний предмет одежды.

— Насколько я знаю, наличие члена изъяном не является, — легко поулыбалась Лора, облизывая свои губы, не менее наглым и полным похоти взглядом изучая стоявшего во всех смыслах Рэя. 

— Он отклоняется от центра на шесть градусов, — Смит даже начал одной рукой указывать, где, по его мнению, должен быть центр, но Прессфилд поднялась на колени, прикладывая палец к его губам. 

— Я даже не буду спрашивать каким образом ты эти шесть градусов намерил, — она нежно прижалась с поцелуем чуть выше его живота, — ты обещал мне любую часть тела на выбор и я что-то не слышу музыку. 

— Музыка была в машине, — зажав нижнюю губу, Рэй недолго повоевал с крючками лифчика, прежде чем стянул его, бережно откладывая в сторону и толкая Лору назад на кровать, упираясь коленом в матрас. — Только скажи, — он развел руки в стороны, — я весь твой.

Смит был везде: сверху, снизу, внутри и снаружи, голодный зверь, неистовый и неудержимый в своём желании, сочетая в себе невероятную чуткость к каждому отклику и пылкость действий. Он усаживал её к себе на бёдра, двигаясь медленно и осторожно, позволяя ненадолго уступить и отдаться под поцелуи Прессфилд, чтобы в следующий момент сбросить её назад на лопатки и ворваться с напором, тщательно вглядываясь в её глаза, чтобы уловить хоть один признак неудобства или неприятности. Он упивался её слегка удивленным и донельзя ублаженным взглядом, стискивая в своих руках. 

Лора едва поспевала за этим натиском, только-только подстраивалась к ритму и цеплялась за его плечо, устраивая руку под его, чтобы крепче держаться за широкую спину, как уже оказывалась сверху, пытаясь удержать равновесие и отчаянно хватаясь за изголовье кровати. Иногда ей не хватало даже воздуха на то, чтобы простонать, она просто падала в объятья Рэя, вздрагивая всем телом от очередной волны цунами удовольствия, пока он не содрогался сам: под ней, на ней, выстанывая тихое «Лора», позволяя себе остановиться только на пару минут блаженства соединенных в поцелуе губ. 

— У тебя совершенно другой изъян, — всё ещё с дикой отдышкой начала Прессфилд, совершенно без сил развалившись по диагонали кровати и замотавшись в покрывало. — Твоя колоссальная выносливость. 

Рэй издал странный громкий смешок, перекидывая одеяло через свои бёдра и садясь, устало опираясь на изголовье. Он сам боялся заглядывать на пол спальни и считать то количество резинок, что сейчас ожидали своего часа уборки. Простыни были насквозь мокрые, кожа Лоры блестела от пота, сам он был раскрасневшийся и взмокший, но довольный. Пиздецки довольный. 

— Такой тяжёлый случай с английскими чистокровными жеребцами тебе ещё не попадался? — он попытался провести ладонью по спутавшимся волосам Прессфилд. Даже они были мокрые. 

— Я люблю вызовы, — ухмыльнулась она в потолок, и Смит неохотно поднялся с места, отправляясь в душ хотя бы на пару минут. И вернулся в тёплом халате, разглядывая оставленный бардак и понимая, что никаких сил на его уборку сейчас нет. 

— Я оставил тебе один из своих халатов в ванной. Оттуда возвращайся в гостевую спальню, — он уложил ладонь на кровать, — кажется, матрас мокрый.

Лора нахмурилась, но послушалась. Ей казалось неприятным то, что Рэй предпочел на ночь отправить её обратно в другую спальню. Это было досадно, слегка болезненно, но не страшно. 

Он прибрал все презервативы, безуспешно пытаясь не считать их количество, сбросил всё постельное бельё, поняв, что спать в такой мокроте будет невозможно. Даже не застелил обратно, оставив всё как есть, пусть сохнет. А сам скинул халат на стул в гостевой спальне и устроился под мягким одеялом. 

— О, — Прессфилд была удивлена обнаружить Рэймонда в другой кровати, пока он молчаливо бросил ей вопрос о стороне, на которой ей больше хочется лежать. — Я думала ты меня выгнал, — она тоже сбросила халат на стул, быстро забираясь в тепло одеяла.

— В моих планах было сменить постельное бельё и остаться там вместе, но спать на влажном матрасе не особо хочется, — пожал плечами Смит, обвивая одной рукой Лору и прижав поближе к себе, — тебе теперь никуда от меня не деться.

— Я и не пыталась, — Прессфилд обвила его руками и ногами, пряча свою широкую улыбку в его груди. Впервые после изнурительного лечения и непрекращающихся нотаций врачей и родителей, она ощутила себя хоть чуточку счастливой. И нужной. Но больше всего довольной за присутствие в её жизни Рэймонда Смита.


End file.
